


The Enchanted Florist

by Swanmeister



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanmeister/pseuds/Swanmeister
Summary: PromptSo this was shared on the page earlier on... I have said that Person A is your one and only Regina Mills .. and Person B is yes you have it.. your one and only Emma Swan.... So Emma slaps down at twenty and is looking for a passive aggressive fuck you in flower... Now I think if you jump ahead maybe a year later Emma Swan walks in and throws 20 bucks on the counter and asks how do you say " I want to fuck you in flower?"And yes you've guessed it SwanQueen is endgame
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 87
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there to all you avid readers first and foremost I would like to thank you for accepting my prompt and agreeing you could indeed read more. This is however my very first fiction, and I write it how I would like the story to develop. I would of course appreciate any feedback that you give to me. I set the scene alot in most chapters as I want your imagination to almost be there in that moment, just as you read the words please do bare with me I will try and update as much as I can if not I'll leave you with enough to hold until the next chapter. With that being said viva la swanqueen 💜

Somewhere downtown in you know Brooklyn, we have a beautiful brunette that goes by the name Regina Mills, Regina made her way to Brooklyn from Storybrooke Maine to start a new beginning and trying to leave a painful past behind her. Regina has serious green fingers and with her being a perfectionist and having the perfect eye for detail she has decided to dip her finger into entrepreneurship and open a flower shop called The Enchanted Florist..... And my oh my is she an Enchanted Florist 

😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘 

The bell over the door to Enchanted Florist busts open rather heavily and in walks the blonde huffing and puffing and mumbling to herself, Regina behind the counter straightens her posture while spritzing her lilacs with a water mist making the purple in the lilac's a darker shade she can't help but inhale the scent they release, putting on her ever so professional smile she is about to turn around and face the blonde when she hears more mumbling coming from the blondes lips.. 

"Em you and I are forever you know this I love you, I'll never leave you, youre the only one for me you have my heart forever' blah blah blah Emma scoffs to herself you weren't saying that when you were in-between that bitches legs though were you she thinks out loud.. deflated she kicks herself thinking why the hell did I give her the benefit of the doubt again... Swan you idiot nothing is ever going to change.... This is when Emma decided that today she is going to have one last "date" with Lily and sucker punch Lily in the feels and finally get rid of her... This is how Emma stumbled upon The Enchanted Florist, she is making it look like a date after all as Lily is none the wiser as to what Emma witnessed with her own eyes last night when she decided to finish work early and surprise Lily. What Emma really didn't expect was to walk into her apartment and see clothes strewn across the sofa half empty glasses of wine, a lace thong hanging on the neck of the bottle of wine. Stopping in her tracks she held her breath she could hear muffled groans coming from the back of the apartment where the bedroom is located. The bedroom door was ajar on the way to the bedroom on the hallway floor she came across a red bra and a red thong and thigh high boots. She gritted her teeth and pushed down the bile she could feel burning her throat. She peered in to the room through the open door and what she seen nearly broke her heart in two. Ruby had her hands tied with Emma's ties that she wears with her suits on dinner dates, each hand spread across the iron frame of her bed Ruby's face was distorted with both pleasure and pain, then a hand lifts up from the bed somewhere and grabs one of Ruby's breasts fondling it aggressively which makes Ruby moan for more. Readjusting her position Emma is able to see where the hand came from. It's Lily she is on all fours lapping up and Ruby's sex just like a kitten, just like a kitten will never get the cream again... That was enough for Emma, she creeped back out of the apartment her head spinning heart racing she was getting dizzy and sweaty and then just like that the poor girl was projectile vomiting outside the building of the apartment and it felt like it was never going to end her throat burned her eyes blurred and her heart broke.... That leads us to today she needs to tell Lily a polite fuck you fuck off stay the fuck away from me and never come fucking back. 

Regina straightens herself and runs her hands down both arms just before she turns... 

She turns and both the blonde and brunettes eyes meet, Regina can see straight away the blonde has had a tough night of it and dismisses any thoughts from her mind of what she has just heard the blonde mumble

"Hello May I help you?"  
Emma jumps at the sound of the other woman eyes stinging like hell, Emma walks up to the counter and slaps down 20 bucks and says: 

"How do you passively aggressively say Fuck You in flower?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a small one but I just need to get it going for all you guys and for myself too 🙈

Regina cleared her throat and tried to hold back a retort on the blondes language

"Excuse me, did I just hear you correctly? You want to passive aggressively say *cough* you in flower? Please forgive me for saying but that is quite possibly the strangest request I have ever had, but I can guarantee you, you have come to the right place" 

You can see the tiredness and the hurt throughout the whole of Emma's body and it intrigues Regina to ask her if she okay but she really doesn't care about strangers personal lives she is after all just a businesswoman trying to make a living, but this blonde she can see it in her eyes has had more than her fair share of heartache but again Regina doesn't care about that. 

"Eh yeah sorry for my language I just--- irritation immediately runs it's course all over Emma's features she scratches at her face and pulls and thugs at her clothes " I just need to get a flower that says fuck you and get out of my life her voice lowering she continues "she doesn't even deserve the god damn flowers but I need her to think it's just like any of our other normal dates" 

And that's all it takes for Emma Swan to shoot a load of word vomit out of her mouth to Regina about how she caught her girlfriend in between the legs of another woman how her stomach is full of bile because she can't face eating any food, and how her chest hurts so much she feels like she might have a panic attack or worse still a heart attack. 

Regina is glued to the spot after the details Emma throws at her and her mouth is ajar seriously she could catch flies the state she's in. 

"Ah man I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offload that on top of you I honestly don't know where that all came from" Emma bites the side of her cheek. "I just suppose if you had some sort of a back story as to why I really need the flowers you could help" she turns beet red in the face coming to the realisation of what she has said.   
"You know on second thoughts nevermind I'll sort something myself I truly am sorry I didn't mean--- Swan you idiot she mumbles to herself she straightens herself up and turns to leave the shop her hand already on the doors handle

"I know exactly what you need" she hears over her shoulder she turns confused look on her face and what also seems like a spark of hope

"If you would care to wait for a moment or two I have exactly what you need, I'll need to go into the back I'll arrange you a bouquet but I do believe I have just the flower for your delicate situation. 

Regina returns with a bouquet of beautiful colours pink yellows whites reds and one single black rose lies in the middle of the bouquet. She picked the black rose for the blonde, as most people would identify the black rose with bereavement and loss it can also have a positive outlook and that's a new beginning a new change, a new era of hope and joy. Although Regina doesn't know who this blonde female is she does wish after the story she was told that the blonde will have a happy beginning when she has over come all that has happened to her. 

When she comes back into the front of the store Emma is unaware that she is back with the bouquet and Regina spots Emma delicately running her finger tips across the tops of tulips and roses and carnations in the store front, she stops to smell every flower her fingertips have landed on. Making her presence known Regina softly clears her throat. 

"Now here we go I think I have it the perfect bouquet for your date," internally kicking herself for what she just said she apologizes. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say---

"It's okay I already said I needed them for a date and if I keep telling myself it is a date it might just make it all the more bearable to actually follow through with it all"

"I have put together for you a bouquet of geraniums (stupidity), foxglove (insincerity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and orange lilies (hatred). It's a beautiful bouquet but at the same time it is full of loathing, oh and one single black rose" 

Emma spots the black rose just as the words fall from Regina's lips "black rose is that not a sign of death, I don't want to wish death upon her she spews out of her mouth. With a chuckle Regina licks her lips before responding. 

"Oh quite the opposite dear although people do associate the black rose with death, I have given the black rose for your benefit I wish for you with this black rose nothing but positivity and that your evening isn't as painful as what you are enduring right now". Regina shocked herself with those words because like earlier on she doesn't care for the personal lives of strangers and is just trying to earn a living but something about the blonde pulled on her heartstrings and she couldn't help herself. 

Emma sheepishly offers her a small grin and a nearly inaudible thank you looking at the 20 bucks she left on the counter she looks back to to the bouquet and it looks like it is way more expensive than 20 bucks she fumbles her pockets for her wallet "how, how much do I owe you they look like they are worth more than 20 bucks taking the 20 bucks off the countertop to add to more twenty's in her hand she looks up for Regina's response. 

Regina dwindles for a moment and then speaks "Free of charge" Emma is taken back and her jaw flies open, Regina can't help but giggle at this and explains. "Dear--- sorry if you don't mind me asking what is your name?". "Swan, Emma Swan. 

"Well Ms Swan you've had a tough 24 hours and it's the least I can do with you opening up to a complete stranger I will not accept any payment, maybe you could use the 20 bucks for a bottle of bourbon god knows you might just need it, apologies I don't mean it like that but it might help in some way". 

Emma just stares blankly at the brunette before her and she really does look like right now she could burst into a river of tears......


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, I really hope I don't upset anyone in any way with how it's going and hopefully I can keep you invested in this story. I really do hope it's enjoyable enough for you all much love Em x

And that's exactly what happened, Emma's tears fell fast down her cheeks her greens eyes looking like something out of the twilight zone, she couldn't control them. She bent forward hands on her knees trying to catch her breath and turning beet red with embarrassment. 

It was coming close to the lunch hour and it is Regina's shop after all so she did the only thing she thought necessary and walked to the door turned the open sign to closed and locked the door. 

"Ms Swan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend or upset you in any way! May I fetch you glass of water or anything?" 

Emma tried her best to pull herself together and breathed out "I'll be fine a sec, I'm sorry". 

Regina then told her she was just about to go and lunch and guided her into the back of the store. The back of the store was full of colourful flowers giftwrap ribbons oasis, plaques you name it the shop had it! They approached another door which led to a stairway this stairway was the staircase up to Regina's apartment, Regina led herself and the blonde to the apartment and let them in. She offered Emma a seat at the breakfast bar and asked once again would she like a glass of water or maybe even a coffee. 

Emma cleared her throat and said she would really love a coffee if it wasn't to much of a bother it's all she can stomach at the moment and she feels she needs to stay awake. Regina busied herself at the coffee machine and checked on her aloe vera plant on the window sill.

"I'm sorry for that outburst it's just I'm not use to anyone being so understanding and your token of the free bouquet kind of set my emotional rollercoaster of the tracks, I feel like and idiot for crying but more so an idiot because you have took most of your day to listen to me and help me and I'm a complete stranger but what I'm trying to say is you've done all this and I eh"-- she puts her hand on the back of her neck rubbing at it because she's just become super embarrassed--- "I eh never even asked you for your name". She drops her head in embarrassment. 

Regina taking two mugs from her press draws a little smile on her lips, and has to stop a small giggle from escaping her chest turns and places them along the breakfast bar with some Apple turnovers on a side plate. 

"Ms Swan it's quite alright not to worry you have had a great ordeal to deal with I can imagine knowing someone's name would be the least of your worries. Just to answer your question though the name is Mills, Regina Mills. Upon doing this she extends a hand to the blonde to shake. They smile shake hands and Regina pours them hot mugs of steaming coffee. 

Emma ends up telling Regina about how herself and Lily became a couple and the rollercoaster of a relationship they had, she reckons because it was such a rollercoaster relationship that's why she stayed. It really wasn't the healthiest decision to make but she did. She told her in detail what she witnessed 24 hours previous to coming into Regina's shop the more she spoke about it she could feel that it got the tiniest bit easier, the conversation got a little bit lighter towards the end of the coffee as they changed the subject and just talked about general things. More so how good the coffee was. Emma apologized once again for everything and told Regina how grateful she was for today. "You've been an angel in disguise for me today Regina, you really do have the right name on your shop. The Enchanted Florist really does suit you." A tiny blush hit both the girls but it was nothing out of the ordinary. After another brief conversation Emma decided it was time that she was on her way and not to hold Regina up any longer from her work priorities they both made their way back down to the shop and Emma was making her way to leave. 

"Ms Swan? Aren't you forgetting something?" 

"Huh?" 

"Your bouquet, Regina's eyebrow raised you are forgetting your bouquet" 

"Oh right yeah sorry, I completely forgot all about it after the coffee it was just so good my mind went completely blank, and please you can call me Emma it's no problem at all!"

"Well Emma I'm certainly glad my coffee erased your mind for a short period haha but the star of the show is definitely this bouquet, she hands the bouquet over to Emma and wishes her well with what is about to happen later on. More thank yous and don't mention its are exchanged and eventually Emma leaves The Enchanted Florist and sets out to have one last date with Lily. 

And it happens again the simple thought of Lily's name cause bile to foam up through Emma's throat. She thinks to herself five more hours and it will all be done.

Holding the bouquet she inhales the scent once more and makes a mental note to herself to remove the black rose because Lily doesn't deserve the chance right now at a Happy beginning and plus Regina did say after all the black rose was for her, at that thought she sticks her nose right into the black rose and inhales it scent and a small smile envelopes her lips. 

Four hours and 45 minutes and it will all be done........


	4. Four hours and 45 minutes and it will all be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get to update this the way the last three chapters updated, but here we are chapter four is here. Hope you enjoy and once again thank you for your investment in this little fic 💜

Four hours and 45 minutes and it will all be done...... 

Emma made her way across town with the bouquet in tow and stopped off and the mini mart to grab some ingredients for dinner a bottle of wine and made way to the parking lot where her bug was waiting for her. 

She gets into her bug and brings it to life and she turns on the stereo and out through the speakers flows the song she was listening to before she parked up. 

" _Well she calls me up when she's broken,_  
 _Says to leave my front door open,_  
 _I come home to find her smoking,_  
 _With her eyes all fragile and thin,_  
 _She's always been hopeless at hoping,_  
 _Always coped badly with coping,_  
 _And I never know when she's joking,_  
 _She never lets anyone in,_

_I know I'm a fool to let her run away with my heart,_   
_And she'll never tire of these games,_   
_Loving her is like playing catch in the dark,_   
_I'm a tear drop in an ocean of flames"....._

Emma thinks it's ironic this is the song to play through the sound system on the day that's in it, but doesn't skip the track she lets it play through until the end. 

_"Then its five fifteen in the morning,_   
_I reach for her whilst I'm yawning,_   
_She leaves me with no warning"._

Lily always comes back to her apartment on a Monday evening after her own shift at work ends, but she still thinks she should send her a text to let her know that some wining and dining is on the cards for later

Emma: Hey Li gonna make dinner for us both and have a bottle of wine too no need to fetch anything see you when you're home xx

Lily: Hey Em, that's great I never got a chance to eat lunch today in work it was pretty hectic I'll see you later. 

Emma: again no lunch you will drop to the ground one of these day's 🙄 xx

Lily: it was only one day this week Emma relax I'm sure dinner will make up for it. Sorry Emma but I have to go it's getting busy again. 

Emma checks the message again and thinks to herself twice on purpose I put kisses on the end of my texts the second time just to make sure that Lily noticed and she didn't send them back, she feels the pull in her stomach, all Lily's messages ended with a full stop lately and were quite cold towards Emma, maybe it is the right time to let her go maybe it would be best for both of them. While she rushed around the apartment setting the dining table for dinner later and throwing all the ingredients together for spaghetti bolognese. Humming to herself while it simmers she speaks out loud "ooh this smells delicious"

Elsewhere across town.......   
Ruby: who was that texting you? She plays with Lily's hair while asking her the question. 

Lily: it was Emma she was letting me know she was cooking us both dinner tonight and also has a bottle of wine for us. 

Ruby stiffens at this and pushes Lily gently up off her chest, she lets out a dramatic sigh and begins to speak. 

"Lily I know we were never meant to happen the way we did and I truly am sorry for that and guilty for what we are doing to Emma, but you need to understand this is not a three way relationship. I love you and you love me, Emma loves you but you said you don't love her anymore she looks at Lily questionly. 

Lily confirms that she does love Ruby and although she isn't in love with Emma anymore she does still have love for the girl. Jesus Christ they spent the last six years together never one without the other. Emma & Lily, Lily & Emma. They were a real Thelma & Louise so to speak. 

Lily comes out of her little daze and tells Ruby that it's just hard for her to know that after six years they'll be no more, she can't deny the pain in her heart when she thinks like this, but it just isn't there anymore between them the spark has gone it use to be exhilarating to be with Emma they were like fireworks around each other but now they were a candle burning at both ends. 

Ruby then gets her back up and is sick of playing second violin and decides to say to Lily that it needs to stop she needs to tell Emma about the both of them because if Lily doesn't Ruby will. 

The pain on Lily's face when she hears the harshness from Ruby makes Ruby stop and speak with a gentlier tone.   
"I know this is hard for you Lil but if you want me to do it I can tell Emma with you I can hold your hand you won't have to do this on your own."

Lily feels sick to her stomach how did she end up like this how was she so easily lead astray why couldn't she just hide from it all, why couldn't she just be happy with Emma and keep working on the relationship they had, but that was it, working on it. They were working on the relationship so much so they had no room to love each other anymore it was gone, and the two girls were holding at strings, holding onto something that clearly wasn't there anymore and it wasn't good for either of them no matter how much it hurt to admit it. It was as clear as the blue skies out the window that it was over. Just actually admitting to it was the hardest thing to do, but it had to be done. 

Lily gets up and starts pacing the floor of Ruby's apartment, once again she just lied to Emma, she told her she was busy in work, she grits her teeth she was busy alright but it wasn't work. She was busy fucking Ruby in the shower. Ruby came by her work place and all she had to do was give Lily that look and she was done. Lily just grabbed her bag and followed Ruby to her car. Next thing they were back in Ruby's apartment aggressively kissing at each other Ruby biting into Lily's shoulder while she tries to open the buckle on her belt. Her lips guiding kisses back up Lily's neck and finally finding her mouth she kisses her deep Lily catches Ruby's bottom lip between her teeth and pulls at it exciting Ruby to no end, and next thing she knew they were both in the shower Lily was pinned against the wall of the shower and Ruby was kissing her way up and down Lily's body while steaming hot water streamed down there bodies. 

Lily stood still in her tracks and looked out the window. "Ruby I'm sorry but I have to go my head is swimming I need to be alone" she was nearly hyperventilating at this stage she runs out of the apartment gasping for air. She speaks to herself with anger "you've really gone and fucked it all up haven't you". With this she just walks and walks anywhere from where she is at the moment not really sure of what direction she was going to go in.

She was walking past shops and cafes and crowds of people in the streets she wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular, until one shop front was almost the colours of the rainbow it made her stop in her tracks and she just absentmindedly smiled at the colour explosion before her. Then a pang of guilt hit her all at once which made her face contort she looked like she was in pain. She looked up at the sign on the shop and read it's name. "The Enchanted Florist" and pushed the door to the shop open. 

Regina was fixing and spraying flowers on the shop floor so both the girls were in a close proximity of one another. Regina turned to greet her new customer and asked could she be of any assistance to Lily, Lily just looked at the brunette and thought to herself, yeah do you wanna tell my girlfriend I'm cheating on her and breaking up with her. 

Regina looked at the other woman with a slight turn to her head and once again asked "May I be of any assistance to you?" 

Lily shook her head out of her daze and straightened herself up and just simply said

"Do you have anything that can say I'm truly sorry".......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry don't hate me I promise you I will get to the confrontation, but you know I had to play with you for a little bit forgive me 🙈🙈🙈🙈


	5. To confront or not to confront, that is the question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope I don't bore you with this chapter, I've found it to be one of the longest chapters so far, I did want to split them again to match the other chapters but I've promised the confrontation to you all. If I bore you to sleep I apologise and if you still wish to stay invested I appreciate you! Anyhow on with the show so to speak 😅

Regina can't help but think to herself that this day is indeed a day for really strange requests, must be something in the water she smirks to herself intrigued by the question. 

"Are you looking for a flower or a bouquet? Or would you like to say your words on a heart shaped plaque of course you would have to call back in a day or two as it would have to be engraved to your personalisation?" 

"I honestly don't know, to be honest I don't even think flowers will matter at this point, if anything they might bring more hurt and that is one thing I definitely do not want to do. Although I don't want to arrive empty handed flowers will have to do on this occasion." 

Lily is away again with her thoughts ~Emma we need to talk but look it's okay I have flowers, how fucking lame she's thinking its really a bad idea now and shouldn't bother with them but Emma deserves an apology with something to soften the blow.

Regina looks at the other brunette in her shop and is puzzled by all the emotions coming across her face, she thinks to herself if she was a chameleon she would of turned every shade of flower she has in the store. 

Lily's attention comes back into the room and she speaks again to Regina "I just need to say sorry and really mean it, just saying the word sorry isn't going to help, but if I can express it in some way maybe it will come across as truly heartfelt, trailing off "not that a heartfelt apology is going to mean anything right now" 

For the second time today Regina feels like another person is going to breakdown in floods of tears in her store and she really can't deal with this right now. Her head has been pounding since Emma left a few hours ago, she thinks back to Emma and hopes that she spots the business card she left on her bouquet, you know just incase Emma likes to leave a review online on the website as to whether the flowers worked magic on what she needed them for, although she does hope the review doesn't involve any curse words. Eyerolls to the heavens.

  
"I'm sure I can rustle you up something if you would like to give me a few minutes I'll rustle together a small bouquet for you, unfortunately it is small as not many flowers truly represent the word sorry unless you just want a bouquet of pretty colours just to go along with your words?" 

"No I really need the flowers to actually represent that I am sorry, a small bouquet is fine just once they mean that I am sorry" 

The more she speaks the word sorry the more she feels sick to the pit of her stomach she needs to avoid the word because if she says it one more time it's either gonna make her vomit all over the place or its going to lose all meaning, but she wonders to herself that she's become so numb of what she is about to do to Emma that does she even feel anything behind the word sorry... What a royal fuck up altogether. 

"No problem at all just bare with and I'll be back to you soon" What the hell is going on in Brooklyn today, first Emma was in with a strange request her heart hurts when she thinks of it, how Emma's eyes burned when she walked into her shop how her body was sleep deprived and how hurt she looked, how so disorientated the blonde looked but yet still tried to crack smiles. Now this one comes in looking to apologize she laughs to herself and think's what next a bouquet to say "Luke I am your father". She scowls at herself for that one, Henry her son making her stay up late to painfully endure a star wars movie.. Why the hell can't he just read books they are more better for brain stimulation he's turning intoin zombie with that TV box on the wall but still she enjoys every second she gets to spend with her ever growing son. He'll be a teenager in 2 and half years and it's very seldom now they have mother son time. What ten year old boy wants to be smothered in kisses by their mom in front of school friends another smile envelopes her at these thoughts. She can hear talking at the front of the shop and is full sure she didn't hear the bell over the door notify her of another customer. She jerks her head up really quickly and darts her eyes at her CCTV and notices that it's the brunette talking on her phone. She has a bouquet of Roses and Hyacinths and Orchids ready for the girl waiting for her in the front of the shop she is just clipping away at the long stems before bringing them back through and then she overhears something and holds the clipper at the stem and strains her ear she really needs to be sure of what she just heard. 

"Ruby I already said I need to be alone that means physical contact and emotional contact, ie phone calls need to be off limits until I get through what I'm about to do. It's bad enough I'm going to tell Emma I've been cheating on her and tell her we are breaking up, do you honestly think it's going to help things that the woman I'm cheating on her with is actually standing by my side. I know I'm a bitch but I'm not that much of a bitch to rub it right in her face". 

And that was it "going to tell Emma I've been cheating on her" that's the line that Regina heard clearly from the brunettes mouth. 

SNAP the clippers clip the stem of the flower aggressively you would think she just castrated the rose she was holding. She actually looked at the rose and apologizes after all it's not the roses fault. She pushes everything aside on the workbench and looks in her mirror, mirroring back at her is a look of worry. Perfect! She rushes herself through to the front of the store. She grabs the attention of the other brunette and apologies. 

"I'm afraid I can't help you with a bouquet I've just received a phone call from my son's school he was in a little accident in the playground and needs medical attention. I have to go right away"

Lily looks at her a little deflated and of course she can't persuade her to rustle up something her child is injured and shows understanding. 

"It's okay no harm done like I said it probably wouldn't help anyways." 

"Although I'd love to stay and chat but my son needs me" making her way to the door of the shop she holds open the door beckoning to the brunette to exit. 

Lily apologies once more and leaves The Enchanted Florist, Regina closes the door with force that the door slams, the sign bangs off the window and the bell rings four times in a row. 

Lily is startled by the slam of the door behind her but thinks nothing of it because well the other lady had just said her son was in a playground accident. And now she's making the dreaded walk to Emma's. All of a sudden her feet feel like lead with every step she takes. People make eye contact with her as she walks through the crowds she is obviously feeling paranoid because every person she makes eye contact with she feels is judging her. 

Regina is standing in her shop huffing and puffing with anger, a vein protruding in the middle of her forehead. She locks up and climbs the stairs to her apartment, she gets in and heads straight for her decanter of apple cider and pours herself a generous glass full and swallows feeling the burn in her throat when it slides down to her insides. 

"That insufferable little bitch" she speaks out to her empty apartment. She is furious and angry and then it dawns on her that she has no right to feel this way and scoffs to herself, maybe she can feel a little bit angry as it is her flowers that Emma got for Lily and she doesn't fucking deserve them. 

She grabs her phone   
Regina: Hey Mal I've closed the shop early care to join me for a few drinks?   
Five minutes later....   
Mal: Hey Gina, all okay? Yeah sure I'm just finishing up some paperwork and I'll be ready wanna grab dinner first and then drinks????  
Regina: Perfect I'm just going to freshen up 7:30 in Velentino's?'  
Mal: 7:30   
Mal: Are you okay??  
Regina: .............  
Mal: okay talk when I see you later I suppose

Emma is at home after freshening up in the shower she kits herself up skin tight black jeans, a tight white blouse and her slimline black tie. Might as well feel good somewhat throughout the night she thinks to herself. Heading into the kitchen she checks on the food she put everything on the lowest heat setting and just allows the dinner to simmer itself over the last hour or so. Looking at the flowers she has centered on her kitchen counter it dawns on her that she never removed the black rose. Straightaway she gets the black rose and takes it out of the bouquet and puts it in a single flute vase and brings it into her bedroom and puts it on her chest of drawers. 

She doesn't know why the hell she is nervous but she is her palms are sweating, and she swears she feels guilt wash over her when she thinks about confronting Lily. Then she looks at her bed and not even one second ticks by and her acquaintance of bile makes an appearance. Emma has been sleeping on her sofa ever since that night as she can't bare looking at her bed the scene of Ruby and Lily ever prominent in her brain. When she thinks back to that night she realises that Lily never even contacted her to see why she never came home, of course it wasn't unusual for Emma to be out till all hours she was an officer in the Brooklyn police department, arrests and paperwork consuming so much of her time, but a message would of been nice. She lets a sigh escape from her body and wonder's has she known all along and just chose to ignore all the signs that Lily no longer loved her. The relationship did somehow turn platonic quite easily. Another sigh and see thinks about texting Lily that she's not well and just leave it all and curl up in a cocoon of blankets but she can't back out now she owes it to herself. 

  
Ya see Emma Swan didn't have the greatest of upbringings she was pushed and pulled through her adolescent life she was walked over and beaten up pretty much every week by the school bully, clearly bullies don't like nerds. She was clearly adorkable though, always hugging books in her arms hair in the same ponytail and oversized glasses what was not to love. The books gave her a great imagination and they were also her escape. Coming into her late teens she ended up being quite rebellious and got herself in trouble, not in the arresting kind of trouble but the whole kinda trouble that consisted of waking up in strange bedrooms after copious amounts of alcohol and having to sneak herself out from under the arms of sleazy men. They would buy her drinks she would end up in bed she always thought it was a win win back then. What was she ever thinking!! 

Back out in the kitchen our blonde is putting the finishing touches on the table and has lit candles and placed them in the centre the wine is chilling and the glasses are placed. "Oh damn the garlic bread" she grabs the baguettes and put them in the oven and let's them bake. She can't help but sniff the flowers one last time as she thinks this will be the last time she sees them, she leans her head in to the centre of the flowers and something hard pokes her eye, "damn it what the fuck.... She spots a card it's a business card for The Enchanted Florist she pulls it out of the flowers and closely inspects it. A note is hand written on the card. 

"I hope you can find a hsppy beginning after tonight Ms Swan from what I gathered today you truly deserve it and more.   
Regina" 

A small smile curves at Emma's lips and she can't help but be a little bit embarrassed again for what she threw at Regina but she gives credit where credit is due and thanks her again for what she done. Even if it is only the flowers that hear her. 

A knock on her door knocks her out of her day dream and she quickly slips the business card in her back pocket, she doesn't know this part but we know this part that if Emma really looked at the business card she would feel the indentation of pen on the back of the card that indention being Regina Mills mobile phone number.   
Regina doesn't know why she wrote her number on it but she did and she couldn't find another card to put in the bouquet to discard that one so she just left it there. Her business cards weren't even three feet away from her on the counter but we won't mention that!

Wondering who was knocking her door so late into the evening Emma shouts "coming" while Usain Bolting it to the door from the kitchen. She opens the door and it's none other than Lily. 

"Your knocking the door? Did you forget your key?" 

"No, I just felt it was the polite thing to do." 

"The polite thing to do? Lily you practically live here don't be silly" Lily stiffens up a bit she looks Emma up and down she looks good. No not good she looks beautiful her heart sunk. 

"Are you going to come in or just stay outside there for the night" Emma asks with a small forced smile. 

Making room for Lily to walk into the apartment Emma exhales a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she closes the door.   
Lily looks into the open plan apartment sees the table is set and candles and wine and then she spots the bouquet. Her heart is thumping so hard in her chest she can see Emma's lips moving but can't hear any of her words. 

"I need to use the bathroom" she finally says, she escapes to the bathroom trying to control her breathing she is full sure a king size panic attack is trying to climb out of her lungs she feels suffocated why did she come over why didn't she just tell Emma she was sick why is she such a fucking coward. She stands at the sink splashing cold water at her face and looks into the mirror tears fighting to escape she has to bring her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob from escaping her throat. Regaining some control over herself she feels ready to face Emma again a few deep breaths and exits the bathroom. 

Emma is standing against her kitchen counter breaking the garlic baguettes into slices and serving them on a plate. Lily makes her presence known, "What's the occasion Em have I missed something?" 

"No babe I've just realised I've been working so many hours at the station I've managed to neglect the simple small gestures in a relationship, like wining and dining the woman I love, surely I don't need an occasion for that?" She says this while cupping one of Lily's cheeks in her hand. 

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble Em you know I would of settled for a slice of pizza and a bottle of beer you don't have to go out of your way to impress me, it's not a big deal to me if we don't wine and dine that's what new relationships do were past that were old!!" she tries to make a joke out of it. 

"Well I can just throw it all in the bin if you like, sorry I didn't mean to say that, I just thought we could enjoy each others company over dinner and a few glasses of wine and catch up on each other. I've really missed us Lily." 

She takes the bouquet and hands them to Lily for you sweetheart I've been so caught up in work I just really want to make it up to you." For not being around as much as I would like to, I really hope tonight will remove the title of world's worst girlfriend from hanging over my head" she playfully nudges at Lily's shoulder. 

The tears are burning up against Lily's eyelids and she doesn't know if she can stop them from falling. Nope she can't stop them and Niagara falls announces its arrival. 

Emma wraps her arms around Lily and whispers "What's the matter baby why you crying"? She steps back looking Lily in the eye for an answer but Lily just drops her head once again. 

Settled down at the table they are both seated across from one another and the silence is absolutely deafening, Emma might as well of thrown the dinner in the bin because both dinners are barely touched. Emma grabs the bottle of wine and pours them both a large one, she realises someone is going to have to break the silence and that someone will of course have to be her. 

"Sooooo, how has work been treating you? You've been saying lately that it's getting hectic, can't even have lunch in work now, she looks at Lily with a questioning look. "you should probably let your boss know your workload is a little bit crazy surely you are allowed to have some lunch?" 

"It's okay Em, I choose to work through the lunch hour, I still haven't got myself in a routine yet and just let everything pile up without really noticing, it's a nice job I really have no complaints. It's good pay too. I just need to time manage myself a bit better." 

Her workload piles up because she leaves work to spend time with Ruby at lunch and nine times out of ten she arrives back to work late. Only thing is she won't get fired from her job because Ruby is actually her superior in work. They work in the same company just in different sectors. Ruby is a journalist for a timez magazine, Lily is an editor. She winces at the fact that she can't say anything about her workload because no one is to blame only herself. 

There is an elephant in the room and he must of helped himself to some dinner because right now he is getting bigger and bigger, and the silence more deafening. It might be the wine or the fact that Emma knows that she needs to confront Lily but what ever it is the dutch courage is building up momentum and it looks like she's finally ready to say something that will most definitely change the course of the "date". Before she can get to open her mouth Lily beats her to it. 

"Emma we need to talk!" 

  
"No kidding we've been here for over an hour and barely spoken five words to each other, am I really the world's worst girlfriend?'

  
"No Emma, No. Far from it, you are probably one of the world's best girlfriends. So sweet affectionate, understanding patient and forgiving oh so forgiving" 

  
That hurts Lily to say because Emma really is forgiving, ya see Lily strayed thrice in the last six years for one night stands and Emma still took her back. This time is with Ruby but this has lasted a few months and she can feel it might last forever. Ruby she's different and she wants to give it a go but to give it a go she has to break the heart of the blonde that sits across from her. 

Emma places a hand over Lily's hand on the table and Lily pulls away from her touch she doesn't mean to but Emma's hand just burnt her flesh with the slight touch. Emma can't help but let the hurt show on her face. 

She stands up from the table and heads to the press she grabs the bourbon and pours a glass for herself downing it in one go she looks to Lily. 

"I repel you that much you can't even bare to feel my touch? I don't know why I even bother anymore it's so fucking hard to do this, to keep trying and trying what the fuck do you want from me?? Everything I do lately is never fucking good enough! You are cold towards me I want to wine and dine you tonight and you would of settled for a slice of pizza and a beer. Any other woman that walked through the door to this probably would of melted ice cream with the glow from pure happiness. Why do you hate me so much Lily I picked you up when you were broken, I made sure when we put your pieces back together they didn't cut you more than they already had. I let you have space when you needed it. I don't know what I can do anymore. 

"Let me go"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Let me go, don't hold onto me anymore, I don't deserve you Emma just let me go. Find someone who is worthy of your love I truly don't deserve any of your love hell my eyes don't even deserve to see your beautiful soul"

Emma is done she's done playing nice this might be the thing that pushes her over the edge. 

"Wow is that what you say to all the girls you want to discard like a used condom."

"Emma please"

"Oh don't please me Lily, wait that's right you never fucking did!!!" That was a low blow and Emma knew it to but she wasn't backing down. 

Lily stands up from the table and tells Emma she should leave this isn't what she wanted and maybe they should call it a night and try talking again tomorrow. 

"Leave why would you leave I was under the impression you wanted to talk Lily am I wrong?" 

"I do want to talk but not like this, not in this atmosphere it's not right we are both clearly upset and will probably say things we will later regret." She turns to leave the apartment and just as her hand reaches out towards the door .... 

SMASH shards of glass and water and flowers are on the ground beside her, Emma had flung the vase of flowers to the right of Lily's head the impact against the wall breaking the vase into smithereens. Lily is clearly shaken by the event that just happened and all blood drains from her face leaving her as white as a ghost. 

She turns to Emma she can see the anger coursing through her body she has her hands balled up into fists down at her sides. 

"Your a fucking coward Lil always have been, can't even look me the eye and tell me your fucking the one and only Ruby Lucas can you?" Her question reverberating around the apartment. 

"Cat got your tongue Lily? No, probably not a cat but one pussy surely does" the venom in her tone could cut glass it was that sharp. 

Lily just looks at her unable to move or speak her throat is so dry she tries to swallow but it feels like razor blades fighting against one another. 

"Ah I was so fucking blind rose tinted glasses clearly playing part in this relationship." She ends up laughing she doesn't even know why she is laughing but she is. 

"Look at you, first time I've ever heard you speechless, no actually that's a lie, I'm pretty sure I've seen you speechless before let me think. Oh yes that's right you were quite speechless on Saturday night weren't you Lily?" 

Lily doesn't respond she just keeps looking at Emma. She doesn't know what to do or say. 

"Ah that's right Lily I came home Saturday night".......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got somewhat of a confrontation, I hope it's enough until the next chapter, your feedback is greatly appreciated after all this story is for you xx and once again thank you for giving me some of your time to read this fic xx


	6. Chapter 6

Ah that's right Lily I came home Saturday night.... 

"I came home Saturday Lily, I came home to this apartment my apartment as happy as a pig in shit feeling great that I finally got to finish up work early. I was going to suggest we get a take out have a few drinks and maybe spend some time together, spending some time making love to the woman I love. Someone beat me to it though. Ruby fucking Lucas. She's always ben there in the back ground trying to dig her nails in and it finally looks like she succeeded. 

"Can you imagine how I felt when I walked into my apartment and seen the dinner the wine the clothes disguarded across my floor?' 

"Can you imagine how I felt when I heard the sounds of pleasure coming from Ruby, of course the two of you were so wrapped up in each other you didn't even know I was here" 

"Can you imagine what it was like for me to walk towards my bedroom and see Ruby splayed across my bed using my ties of all things in your dirty game of pleasure" 

"Can you imagine the pain I felt when I actually realised what was going on in front on my eyes?" 

Emma didn't give Lily any time to answer any of her questions

"No didn't think so, she doesn't love you Lily, she never will you're just another notch on her bedpost, or is it my bedpost?" 

Silence..... 

"Well aren't you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there looking like a deer in headlights."

A few moments passed... 

"Em, I didn't mean for it to happen like this, I truly didn't. I never wanted to hurt you, I truly didn't want this, but it happened. I don't even know how it happened. I never had an interest in Ruby we were just friends, work colleagues I never in a million years thought I would have feelings for her." 

"Save the pity party Lily, you've done this so many times before but unlike the other loves in your life I gave you chance after chance. Always seeing the good in you always have and no doubt always will." 

"Emma it's not a pity party, and I apologise for not wanting to be wined and dined but it hurt me to see all the effort you put into tonight especially when I had intentions of telling you tonight just what I was doing behind your back. I never meant to fall in love with Ruby. I never meant to hurt you the way I have and I never meant to keep it from you. I'm a coward at times Emma more a coward now than I ever have been." 

"If this didn't come out tonight would you continue to keep it a secret, would you continue sleeping in my bed? Not just with me but with her too!" 

"I don't know Emma, I really don't I was coming to tell you everything and then all this happened I didn't want to ruin the effort you had made that's why I tried to excuse myself. I was full of hurt and anger, anger at myself for what I was doing to you. Ruby pushed me forward in coming to tell you. She wanted to come with me, of course I said no. I felt it was so wrong on so many levels." 

Lily thought to herself for a moment it was actually like Ruby did want to rub it in Emma's face. I won you didn't win kind of thing. She shook the thought from her head no she didn't act like that. Ruby was genuinely loving towards her and plus she did say she was guilty of what she was doing to Emma. 

"Emma you have every right to hate me I would hate me too, I would never want to look myself in the eye if I were you. In fact I can't even bare to look at myself for the pain I've caused you." 

Leaning towards Emma she wants to express sympathy somehow but her hand never quite makes the contact. Emma steps two steps back away from her, giving her a don't you dare look, don't even think about it. 

Lily sits back down at the table inviting Emma to sit across from her. Emma refuses and stays stuck to the kitchen counter and pours herself another bourbon. 

Lily then explains everything to her. How herself and Ruby became close in work because they were working on the same projects together spending enormous amounts of hours together in and out of work. It was innocent, Ruby would make small comments on how Lily would look on certain days. Telling her how her clothes were cute, how her hair looked in certain styles how she loved some of the make up looks she use to have. Always complimenting her eyes. Lily always felt like a giddy school girl around Ruby. 

"Shall I continue?" Emma just nodded. 

She explained about the time they were all in work around the conference table everyone was working their ass off for a huge deadline it was to score them a 25 million dollar deal for a summer season. They had reached the deadline now they were patiently waiting for the news to see had they landed the deal bottles of champagne were chilling on ice just incase they did. While the others were still in the conference room Lily and Ruby joined at the hip in Ruby's office waiting on a video link for the verdict. An hour had gone by and still nothing. Lily suggested that maybe they should at least have a few glasses to even celebrate that they made the deadline, that was just as important as the final verdict Ruby agreed. A few glasses broke the tension in the air and they just chatted about life. Then the screen indicated to accept a video call. It all happened in seconds they were given the deal an explosion of celebration erupted through the whole office. The celebration ending with Ruby grabbing Lily's face in-between her hands and kissing her. Lily was stuck to the spot there and then. 

When the kiss broke her fingertips shot straight up to her lips she felt violated she looked at Ruby with disappointment and left the office raced to the elevator and left work without looking back. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize, chapter six wasn't suppose to post the way it did, I was drafting and editing and what I had drafted ended up publishing, anyways not to worry, I have the rest here for you. Again thanks for sticking around to see what happens next xox 💜

Regina was nearly ready, she just wanted to fix her hair once more, put on some lipstick and her shoes. Henry was away for the week with his Grandparents and really hoped that her little lie she said earlier on downstairs didn't actually result in him needing medical attention she would never forgive herself. One last look in the mirror adjusting her pencil skirt and dark red blouse she fetched her blazer and spritzed some perfume and was ready to go meet Mal. 

Regina: Hey Mal I'm just about to leave do you want me to catch a cab and get you on the way or will I just meet you at Valentino's?

Mal: I'll meet you there no point in going out of your way sure Val's is only five minutes from your place or I could pick you up and both go from yours? 

Regina: Must I always be the one to make the final decision 😋 something's never change!! 

Mal: HaHaHa my heart bleeds for you I'll come get you see you in a few. 

Regina: in a few? A few what? A few minutes? a few hours? a few days? 

Mal: in a few okay miss I need to know all the details minutes jeez Louise! 🙄

Regina: 🤨🤨🤨🤨

Mal: 🙃🙃🙃 on the way

Regina: I do hope they do not mean you are driving upside!!! I'll like to arrive at my destination in one piece

Mal: 🖕 sit on it and swivel

Regina: 😲😲😲 I'll do no such thing. 

Car horns beep outside announcing Mal's arrival only for the fact Regina is dying for a few drinks and is actually looking forward to dinner she would make Mal wait a hot minute. The girls are on there way to Val's looking forward to the gossip and drinks ahead. 

Regina is looking at the menu and for the simple reason she is drinking tonight she doesn't have a healthy dinner she decides to have a ",go hard or go home" attitude. So she orders the deluxe "sweet dreams are made of cheese" burger sweet fries and double bourbon on the rocks. 

"Really Regina a burger & fries? Okay when you said you wanted drinks I didn't think it was this serious!"

"Haha very funny Mal, I'm allowed to indulge myself every once in awhile" thinking of the regret in the morning already.

"It's only a burger not like it's going kill me, although it might kill my stomach but you know what Mal we'll worry about that tomorrow!" 

Waiter joins them at the table Regina tells him her order and Mal just says everything she just ordered multiply it by two. 

"So how's Henry is he keeping well, I miss the little rascal, I may take him some night for a sleepover it's the only time I'll allow myself to watch Disney movies, I'll probably have to take him for a week actually so I can catch up on all the ones I want to watch." 

"And why can't you watch them on your own now? Don't tell me you're still all about Disney movies just being for children. You do know they have more innuendos for adults than children Mal. And he is fine by the way, growing up way too quickly for my liking it's painful to watch. One minute they are a bundle of joy the next a terrorising toddler and then before you know Mom's are just the worst in the world. I'm really not looking forward to the teenage years. I wouldn't have it any other way though. I love him so much! Her smile from ear to ear proved this. 

"I don't want to jump the gun we don't have to talk about it right now, but obviously something is bothering you. Regina it's a Monday night and you want drinks out on the town? Is everything okay?" 

"I just had a really peculiar day in work that's all! I felt like I needed to let off some steam so to speak and catch up with my best girl." 

"Best girl? Okay who the hell are you and what have you done with Regina!" 

The both of them laugh out loud at that. 

"Honestly Mal, if I told you, you would probably send me to a mental asylum or something, I don't think anyone would believe this unless they seen it with their own eyes. She thinks back to everything that happened today and she turns her upper lip at the thoughts of Lily. She looks like she could rip the head of the next person to make eye contact with her. 

"Regina, earth to Regina, hello is anybody in there?". Regina snaps out of her daze and apologies and notices the waiter approaching so keeps her lips sealed. 

Mal says to Regina why don't you try me, you know I love some gossip let me be the judge of it. So over the course of dinner Regina unfolds her story of everything that happened in the flower shop between Emma first and then Lily. She did say she was going to keep the store closed after Emma but decided against it and now that decision she really does regret.   
Mal is stuck to her seat with her jaw hanging loose and really can't string a sentence together about what Regina just told her. When she does finally speak Regina doesn't even hear her.   
Then just like that Regina snaps out of it. 

"Oh Mal her eyes they were carrying so much pain they were bloodshot and ever so green probably because she was crying so much. Everytime I close my own eyes I just see big green orbs of pain staring right back at me." 

She doesn't mention the mental photo she took of Emma's ass when she came back out with the bouquet. Or how her long blonde curls sat so softly against her red leather jacket. She didn't mention how hurt she looked but beautiful at the same time much like a beautiful disaster but more importantly beautiful. She stops herself right there. What the hell was she thinking why was she even thinking these thoughts Emma was a complete stranger she can't be thinking like this and she won't allow it. 

"Ouch what the hell was that for"? Regina looks at Mal across the table while rubbing at her shin. 

"Eh well you see I've been trying to speak to you for the last five minutes but you weren't even in the same room so I decided to kick you because you were clearly having an internal conversation, and if that's what you are going to do for the rest of the night I'm going to grab the bill.". Looking as guilty as hell Regina apologies and tells Mal she's all hers. They both converse more about what happened in the shop over a few more drinks and Mal is really hoping that Emma comes back in and tells Regina what happened in the end. She really has herself invested in this story. She calls Ruby and Lily a few colourful names and hopes the both of them end up as miserable as hell. 

"Do you know what the worse part of my experience is Mal, when Lily said to me before she left "it's okay no harm done I was so vexed. I wanted to scream at her no harm done?? Really you've literally just pushed your hand into your girlfriends chest pulled out her heart and crushed it right in front of her eyes. And you call that no harm done. I couldn't say that of course because one) I don't know who Lily is and two) she meant no harm done about the flowers. And not like I care anyway I was just pissed off that she was the one recieving my flowers. After all I heard that day. 

A few more drinks she continues to tell Mal everything about Emma and then out of nowhere "I wrote my number on the business card" she says nonchalantly 

"You did what?" 

"I left my number on Emma's business card in the bouquet, I don't know why, I just did."

Twiddling the straw from her cocktail in between her fingers. "Maybe I just seen how hurt she was and wanted to know she was okay if she found it." 

Mal thinks to herself, "oh boy here we go again!". 

Regina falls for people so quickly but she never shows it until she is full sure the feelings are mutual, and even at that she would rather tell you she would see you dead first before admitting feelings. She can be quite cold and guarded and if someone breaks down a wall, they better bring a lifeline because it's not likely you get back out over the wall alive. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

"Huh?"

"You heard me, do you believe in love at first sight?"

Scoffing "Mal don't be so ridiculous what are you saying? are you running a fever? why are you even asking me that question! You imbecile, I love you but you're still an imbecile."

Mals point has just been proven she smiles to herself. Regina spoke so little of Lily but she knows so much about Emma because that's all she's listened to for the last three hours. Her hair her eyes her clothes her voice. The way she fidgits the way she holds herself when she is embarrassed. The way she drinks her coffee. The way her hand felt when they shook hands in Regina's apartment. The way Emma was touching Regina's flowers in the shop. Mal is pretty sure Emma has a fangirl in Regina but she doesn't say this to her friend because strangely enough under the circumstances, she hasn't seen Regina look so glowy and smile so much in a long time and she's really happy to see it right now in front of her. 

Overstaying their welcome at the restaurant the girls decided to leave and headed off to another bar. They were walking along and couldn't help but sing along to the song coming out of Joe's bar up the road Joe started running a Monday club happy hour between 10&12 along with karaoke they decided on the happy hour part avoiding all karaoke. They started drinking strawberry daiquiris and having a giggle and a dance it was really nice to just let the the hair down and just enjoy the moment.... 

Three hours later we have Emma chatting with Killian on the phone she was so cave man like when speaking.. "fucked up, need beer now you in."

They both went into the dock bar and grill and shot a game of pool. Emma was hammering the balls into the pockets people were actually avoiding walking anywhere in her direction just incase they were hit with one. 

"Easy love your gonna break the cue if you keep hitting the balls like that." ",Why don't we sit a moment and have a chat hey". 

"No don't wanna talk wanna get drunk.'

"And we'll do that, don't worry but come here and tell me what's wrong Swan, is it work love did you have a bad day? Is it Lily? Have you had a fight?" 

With that Emma gets the pool cue and snaps it in half.. With that Killian grabs Emma by the scruff and pulls her out the back door.   
"Bloody hell Swan, we'll get barred for that what's the problem?' 

"I'm an officer I won't get barred, the place is a kip anyway I should get it closed down. The young boys in the corner are no older than seventeen. I could just go back in and tell them I'm working undercover." 

"Grab a hold of yourself Emma you don't act like this" Emma balls her fists into her pockets and walks down town Killian follows slowly behind her. 

They make it to the front of Joe's bar and the hustle and bustle sounds exactly like what Emma needs she opens the door and it's absolutely jam packed, turns to Killian and says we need to go in the back way. They get in through the back of the bar easily and find a table to sit at. Killian offers to go to the bar for some drinks and Emma just nods in agreement. 

The bar is packed with people trying to order Joe really didn't think happy hour would be such a hit but it turns out people really like drinking on a Monday night too. 

Killian finally gets the attention of one of the bar staff by waving his arm, he's kind of standing on his tippy toes at this stage, just to get attention. As two or three people are in front of him. A moment later a brunette taps him and says "you can take my space we are leaving now. It'll save you having to nearly climb over everyone." He says thanks love much appreciated" Emma is getting irritated that it's taking so long to get a beer and heads up to find where Killian is. When she gets to him she follows his line of sight over to the door it's just closed behind someone. 

"What we doing? I thought you were getting drinks?" 

"What, what? yeah yeah I am I've just ordered them" 

Then why are you looking at the door?"

"Huh? Oh yeah eh I just seen the most beautiful woman a man could ever lay his eyes on."

  
Emma looks back over at the door and just eyerolls. "Killian you think every woman is beautiful, Jesus Killian you even said you would date yourself, now I'm sure the girl was beautiful even though she thinks otherwise, but aren't we here to drink, Anyway it's my round let me buy them."

She fishes in her back pockets for some money and pulls out 50 dollars along with a card. She smiles remembering the business card from earlier. She goes to read it again but the back of the card is facing her this time and it's a cereal of numbers upon closer inspection she realises it's a phone number and Regina has signed her name under it. Her heart skips a beat. and she thinks to herself. 

I have Regina Mills phone number...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while... Motivation and all that jazz....

It's 4am and Emma is sitting on her sofa, in the darkness of her apartment just the glow of the tv keeping her company. As if she wasn't drunk enough when she got home she decided to empty the insides of the bourbon she had opened earlier. Thing's didn't go too well with Killian turns out he's a bit of a lightweight when it comes to drinking and had to leave Emma to fend for herself in the bar while he went and got take out to soak up the alcohol before he got home. They talked about what was up with Emma and why she felt the need to get drunk. The disdain on Killian's face was clearly evident for Ruby and Lily. He wonders is it to do with all them years ago when Emma arrested Ruby one night on the beat. In Emma's defence she arrested Ruby that night to save Ruby's life but Ruby never seen it that way. He didn't dare share his thoughts with Emma. She had enough anger and sadness to deal with right now. And at the moment she was a walking time bomb ticking away. Just one trigger spark and she was going to explode. Emma was flicking through the channels on the tv never really paying attention to detail as to what was on. She eventually just let the channel sit on qvc, to buy the next best thing for a home. The next item to be sold to the public was for this amazing garden hose. The number on the bottom of the screen jumps her mind back to the business card she was looking at earlier and she whipped it out of her back pocket. 

She fished her phone out of her pocket and typed out a message with one eye closed the task at hand was proving difficult with the amount of alcohol consumed 

Emma: Hey R3gina, It Emmmmma Swan. I only seen youp card in the floors esrlier on.  
Thank youu for your nimber I broke vfloers all over thr floor. I can see thrm now looking at me. Lily is gone and so is my hesrt sndd my bourbons 😔😔😔😔   
(Is this really a message she wants to send? Oh Emma🤦♀️) 

She's getting triple vision now and it's really hard to focus on her screen she keys Regina's number into the send message bar and presses send. 

Five minutes later her phones alerts her of a message 

Lily: Emma I can't sleep and I know if I can't sleep you can't either. Can we talk again, I don't want to leave everything on bad terms. 

Emma gets her phone throws it up against the wall after reading Lily's message and it sinks itself into a bean bag. 

Three days Emma spends on her sofa wrapped up in blankets, not allowing the world in or going out into the world. She spends most of her time just sleeping and crying and drinking and more sleeping. It's finally a Friday morning and see decides to peel herself from her cocoon on her sofa and finally gets up to at least shower. The smell of alcohol and body odour hits her nostrils making her want to shower more she smells of sweat from the dreams she's been having and from not changing her clothes. She gets up and turns on the shower and checks her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes are deep dark pools they've sunken into her eye sockets no amount of makeup is going to hide them. After letting the shower run for what feel likes forever she eventually gets in. The water feels like millions of tiny hot needles piercing her skin painful at first but eventually loosening all the tension that has built up around her body. She eventually just sits on the floor of the shower knees up to her chest arms holding them close to her body and she just sits in silence with the water flowing around her. What feels like forever has passed Emma is eventually showered and dressed and is looking around her apartment. She eventually gets to cleaning it up getting rid of the flowers the shards of glass and cleaning the dining area, she still can't find her phone under the impression that she lost it Monday night. The torture of having to leave her apartment is evident in her features but she needs to get down to the station and tell her superiors that she doesn't want to stay on leave that she's ready to get back to work, keeping yourself busy will surely stop your thoughts from creeping up at unwanted times of the day. She goes about the rest of her day and heads to the station. Killian is the first one to greet her as soon as she leaves the apartment guessing he has been the one looking to get in over the past few days, he tells her that she had her phone at home because they spoke to each other till she got in through her door she makes a mental note to search the apartment when she gets home. She has herself sorted with work to take the Saturday morning to do paperwork her Sargent has said she can ease herself back in paperwork first and then back out on the streets when she's ready. She settles back in Saturday morning it's like she never left the place, the work pile slowly getting smaller. Coming up to the afternoon there is a small knock to her office door she doesn't look up she just says enter. 

In enters Lily and the tension is so sharp it could be cut with a knife, she explains her presence she's looking to get her belongings out of Emma's apartment and asks how Emma is. Emma just tells her she has two hours to remove her belongings that she'll be leaving work then an doesn't want to see her in the apartment when she gets back. 

Back in her apartment Emma is tearing the place apart for her phone she still really doesn't know what she has done with it deflated she kicks her beanbag across the floor and voila her phone pops to the floor. There's a slight crack on the screen but it's not to big to stop it from functioning. It's completely dead when she presses the power button she sticks it on charge. She decides she wants to paint the walls and rearrange the whole apartment it's looking to shabby these days. The battery power is half full so she turns on her phone. It pings with notifications for at least two minutes. Most of the messages are from Lily, she deletes them all without reading them. Then one message comes in from her network provider. 

: Message undelivered notification:

She doesn't recognize the number so goes into her sent messages folder 

Emma: Hey R3gina, It Emmmmma Swan. I only seen youp card in the floors esrlier on.  
Thank youu for your nimber I broke vfloers all over thr floor. I can see thrm now looking at me. Lily is gone and so is my hesrt sndd my bourbons 😔😔😔😔 

She squirms looking at the message, oh my god what were you thinking she thinks to herself, only too happy that the message didn't deliver. Then a sinking feeling hits her, did Regina give her a fake number? She looks around for the business card compares both numbers and realises she entered one of the digits wrong in the text bar. She exhales a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She's still in her uniform, she decides she might go get some flowers she misses seeing them in the apartment and she wouldn't mind seeing Regina again, she smiles to herself and gets her skates on. About 15 mins later she's parked across from The Enchanted Florist she puts her cap on with a pair of aviators and makes her way across the street. She enters the shop but no one is there to greet her, she wait a minute looking around at the flowers and then a voice

"Hello may I help you?"   
Emma spins on her heels and is left a little disappointed, she comes face to face with another blonde. 

"Oh hi yeah I was looking for Regina, I was just wondering is she about?"

"Not at the moment I'm sorry she's away for the weekend, I'm just filling in for her, she's not in any trouble is she?" She looks Emma's uniform up and down. 

"What? Oh no she's not in any trouble I just wanted to pop in and say hi nevermind I'll be on my way sorry to bother you enjoy the rest of your day." 

"Would you like me to leave a message or anything for her officer??" Leaving the question marks hanging in the air. 

"Officer Swan and no I'll catch her again but thank you." 

Emma makes her way out and heads back home. If she had looked back into the store she would of seen the other blonde with her mouth wide open looking like a venus fly trap among the other flowers. 

Emma is a cop, Emma is a fucking cop, oh Regina you lucky son of a bitch. She doesn't let Regina know that she is a cop, but she does let her know that she called by the shop and Regina is a little bit sad that she wasn't there to see her herself. She was wondering then should she of just informed Emma of her mobile number herself instead of putting it on the card for her to find. Chances are it's in the bin now with the paper the bouquet was wrapped in. 

Emma is back in her apartment fresh out of her uniform in her pjs, coffee in front of her on the table and the business card in one hand and her phone in the other. She is obviously contemplating a text to Regina but just doesn't know what to say she has typed and deleted ten messages and so far to her they all sound so stupid. Then she just bites the bullet and sends one not before carefully pinning Regina's number in her contact list and saving it. 

Emma: Hi.   
She goes to the kitchen sticks some popcorn in the microwave and is ready to settle into a movie. She goes into her room to grab a blanket and sees the black rose it looks like it doesn't have that many days left it before it withers away. She takes the rose itself from the stem and heads to her bookshelf, she opens up a fairytale book the heaviest book she has on the shelf, opens it halfway to press the rose petals she lands on the story of The Evil Queen. She places the black rose over the picture of the evil queen and says to herself maybe I should of been more like her. Not caring for anyone but herself. Sleeping with peasants and throwing them away when she was done. Life would of been so much easier, but then she thinks of how lonely the Queen actually felt, never truly happy, after her one true love was ripped away from her. Were all Evil Queens the princesses that were never saved who knows, all Emma knows is, she's her favourite story. Her phone vibrating out on the table pulls her from her thoughts and she closes the book to go to her phone. 

Regina: Hello??? 

Emma: Hey 👋👋

Regina: I'm sorry but am I meant to know who is texting me? Forgive me, but I don't seem to recognise your number! 

Emma reddens

Emma:Oh I'm so sorry, 😳 I didn't mean to text without my name. It's Emma, Emma Swan. This is Regina yes? 

Five minutes go by and no reply she feels stupid for sending her any sort of message now 

Regina: Oh Miss Swan, what a joyful surprise, I wasn't sure you would find my number, I'm glad you did! Not to be nosy or anything but I was hoping you would let me know that you were okay. Only if you wanted to of course! 

Emma: Yeah it took a while but finally found it! All is good back to work keeping busy.🙂

Regina: Mal said you had popped into the store sorry I wasn't there to greet you but maybe another time you might pop by??'

Emma: Absolutely I'd love to. Just say when and I'll pop in 🙂 

Regina: I'm really sorry Emma but I have to cut our conversation short I have a dinner reservation to attend, and I can't be late, message you tomorrow maybe. I'm really glad you sent me a message speak soon Miss Swan. 

Emma: yeah sure tomorrow. Bye Regina 🙂

Regina: Goodbye Miss Swan. 🙂

Regina hates using emoji's it's really not her style but she will use them so people won't take her so literal or take any offence to her words. Sometimes Regina can come across as if she has a stick up her ass, but she is far from that kind of girl she can just be very unreadable 95% of the time. She means no harm, only when it comes to her family or people that she loves that her words and looks will kill. And boy if looks could kill and you are ever on the recieving end of Regina's. She's killed you three times on the spot revived you once more and killed you again. 

She's left with her thoughts, why didn't she message me sooner, internal growl.. what did Emma finally find? Her thoughts? Her phone? Her favourite movie? The courage to text me? Why people never explain themselves is beyond me she scoffs. It's not that hard to paint a picture, but she does hope Emma is okay. She wanted to ask her so much more but doesn't want to pry and unfortunately doesn't have the time. She would much prefer to have the time to talk to Emma instead of cutting conversations short like this one for instance. 

A phone rings knocking her thoughts out of her head it's the hotel's reception letting her know the other party of her dinner reservation has arrived. She checks herself once over in the mirror and switches off the lights to her hotel room.... 

A dinner reservation? Emma wonders to herself has she just interrupted a date, it's quite possible that Regina is on a date and obviously doesn't want to leave the lucky guy waiting. Emma groans at herself in the silent night. Why do you always have to fall for the ones that are way out of your league. She decides there and then that she's going to give her job up as a police officer and become a nun. 

Life would be so much easier as a nun so she tells herself. 

She ends up watching the movie not really paying attention and she's texting her friend Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret lives in LA she's begged Emma five times tonight to come and vaca for a while after Emma tells her everything that happened. She's contemplating it swaying more to a yes, but in the back of her mind she wants to have at least another coffee date, chat meeting whatever you want to call it with Regina. She knows Regina is on a dinner date at the moment but one more text message wouldn't harm anything now would it? 

Emma: Hi Regina, just before I forget my mind is like a goldfish lately, I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee a way of saying thank you for everything last week let me know when you can no rush. Emma 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Regina doing in a hotel? Oooohhh I'm intrigued!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/swanmeister 
> 
> Check out my ko-fi buy a coffee and I'll write you, your very own one shot of your choice xoxox 💜

Regina makes her way down to the foyer of the hotel and the receptionist informs her that the dinner reservation is in the West wing of the hotel and that her guest is waiting at the bar. She greets her guest and they make way to the table in the restaurant to dine. It has been a really nice evening all round for both of them sharing pleasantries, before getting down to the nitty gritty. Drinks are flowing and Regina is glowing by the candle light on the table. She decided she has made the right decision with this one and can't wait to see what the future has to hold. They have decided for now they'll both meet once a fortnight with the distance Regina will have to travel it's only fair for it to be this way for now. She's smiling from ear to ear though, she definitely feels this is it. This is the one. She's not going to look back because all she has wanted to do for the last few years is look forward. Especially for Henry. Everything she does she does it for him. Well apart from this as she is the one who will be getting the enjoyment out of this. 

They both part ways after a few hours dinner was lovely drinks too, but Regina is tired and decides to call it a night. She makes her way back to hotel room kicks off her heels grateful to actually be able to stretch her toes properly. She checks her phone for any new messages and finds one from Emma. 

Emma: Hi Regina, just before I forget my mind is like a goldfish lately, I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee a way of saying thank you for everything last week let me know when you can no rush. Emma 🙂 

Regina looks at the time and thinks it's too late to respond but does anyway.

Regina: Hello Emma, no need to say thank you it's quite alright. I didn't really do anything to be honest, but if you would like to go for coffee that shouldn't be a problem. Sleep well Miss Swan and I shall speak to you soon. 

Regina makes her way to the bathroom and removes her makeup and brushes her teeth and hair she gets into her silk pjs and is ready to climb into bed when her phone notifies her of another message it's from Emma, what on earth is she doing awake at this hour. Then she remembers not everyone is like her wanting to be in bed by 11pm. 

Emma: that's awesome, I look forward to it 🙂 just pick a date and time and I'll be there 🙂 

Regina thinks again must I always be the one to pick everything, why can't someone just say I'll see you at 2pm on such and such a day it's not that hard. She stops her thoughts the sleep monster is evidently creeping in and making Regina cranky. 

Regina: Okay Miss Swan how about February the 2nd 2025?? Would that be okay for you??

  
A moment later

Regina: Sorry, I lack in the sense of humour department at times I hope I didn't offend you in any way. 

Emma: LMAO no I actually LOL out that one!   
Clearly not telling Regina of the minor heart attack she just had.

I was just about to say I'll have to check my diary, I'm pretty sure I could be booked up that day 😋 

Emma actually does open the calendar on her phone though and does enter on the Feb 2nd 2025 coffee with Regina. 

Regina: Glad I could make someone laugh with my sense of humour everyone else takes me too seriously. 

It hurts Regina when that happens but she can't help it. Her childhood wasn't the greatest her mother lectured her through her whole life. Her father too weak to stand up to her. She would be scolded for everything. Locked in her room for days on end. The physical punishment never really bothered Regina she was use to it. The mental and emotional punishment that was the worst. That punishment ran deep to her core injected into her veins never leaving her. Forever hanging over her. She's getting better though. She's making a life for herself and Henry away from Maine, away from her mother and away from that abusive relationship she was in. For the first time in her life she felt like she could smile and no one would be able to take it away from her. For once in her life she actually felt a little bit like Regina. 

Emma: I really would like to say thank you though Regina. If it wasn't for you, if it wasn't for your shop, I don't mean to sound heavy please forgive me, and your coffee I probably wouldn't be writing this message to you right now. I feel I owe you ten million coffees to say thank you for what you did. If you allow me to buy you at least one though I'd be happy enough with that. 

Regina reads Emma's message and maybe it's because she has just harked back to some of her memories tears start to form in her eyes, Emma has just basically told Regina that she saved her life and if this isn't proof enough that she made the right move and pulled herself and Henry away from Maine she doesn't know what is. The proof is in the writing and suddenly she is overwhelmed that a stranger. No not a stranger well kind of a stranger. Okay a stranger with a name. Emma Swan. Wants to thank her with no malicious intent. 

Regina: That can arranged. Thank you Miss Swan I very much appreciate your thanks. I'll message you tomorrow with a date and time. Unfortunately I really must go to sleep I can't keep my eyes open any longer thank you for messaging me. Goodnight again Miss Swan talk soon. 

Emma: Goodnight Regina 🙂 

Happy enough that they'll be meeting for coffee Emma leaves it at that. She gets back to texting Mary Margaret after ignoring the last few texts that came through not on purpose though she just really wanted to talk to Regina and try organise a meet-up for the both of them. They talk more about Emma going on a little vacation to LA and Emma tells her she's going to grab her laptop while they talk and look up flights. LA is always a place she wanted to visit and now that she knows Mary Margaret has finally settled in and is ready for visitors she really is 100% certain she's going to go. Plus MM is her bestie and she hasn't seen her in forever so it's long over due. She tells Mary Margaret that she's booked to fly to LA in 3 month's she wants to sort out work and change her leave from work from Christmas time to summer time and work up the hours to allow it. MM is a little bit upset that it's going to take three months to get to see Emma, but then again three months is better than no months and tells her she can't wait to see her. Emma is getting tired herself and decides to turn in for the night saying goodbye and sending her love to both Mary Margaret and David. 

The next day in work Emma pops her head in to Captain Gold's office and asks can they talk a moment. 

"Of course Emma, come in take a seat how can I help you dearie?" 

"Well I was wondering can I get back out on the streets I've caught up on my paperwork and it's getting a bit boring sitting at the computer waiting for calls to come in, I think I'm ready to get back to the crime scenes."

"Ever so eager dear Swan I don't see why that shouldn't be a problem as long as you are sure you'll be okay, I'll partner you with Graham for the time being." 

"Anyone but Graham, he nearly shot his foot off the last time we were together I really don't know how he's allowed a firearm." 

The both of them chuckle at that. 

"Well you are a lieutenant, which I hear you are still addressing yourself as an officer, why so Miss Swan aren't you happy with your promotion, anyways what I'm asking is maybe you could take Miss French under your wing she is new to the force and could use some guidance." 

Emma was promoted to lieutenant six months back it's not that she doesn't like being called lieutenant Swan it's just so much easier to introduce herself as officer Swan to anyone who asks. Of course in the work force she will address herself as lieutenant Swan among other work colleagues and districts. Agreeing to help Miss French she finally asks the really question she wanted to ask.

Just one more question before I leave, "Can I change my holiday leave from Christmas time to the summertime, I'm scheduled to fly to LA in three months to see MM and David.

They finally made the move to LA from Boston and I'd love to go see them now they are settled." 

"Of course Swan I'll take note of it now, on one condition"   
and there it is, you scratch my back I'll scratch yours.   
"Can you find out what flowers Miss French likes, I'd like to warmly welcome her to the academy and what better way to say it than with flowers". 

Eye rolling Emma agrees and goes about the rest of her day. She spends some time with Miss French first name Belle and actually finds out she's a bookworm just like herself. It breaks the ice for the both of them and the day flies by from there. She does find out for Gold in the end that Belle loves roses. And they have to be yellow roses. She thinks to herself that Belle surely wouldn't have any interest in gold he is older than Belle and well she just doesn't think they are each others type.. 

She calls it a day just before she leaves she throws Killian a text and asks does he want to meet at hers for pizza and beer. 

Regina is in the the airport waiting for her flight home bored out of her mind she decides to send a certain blonde a message about coffee. 

Her phone rings a moment later it's Emma, her stomach flips thinking why is she calling me but she eventually answers. 

"Hey Regina, sorry for calling I seen your message pop up on my screen and I'm driving at the moment so I couldn't text you back, coffee on Monday sounds great shall I collect you around lunchtime or will I pop by your shop?"

"It's quite alright, thank you for calling though I do hope you are still paying attention to the road, you don't want to be pulled over by an officer of the law for dangerous driving." 

Now Regina is the one with nonsense word vomit. Not that Emma's was nonsense far from it but she can't stop talking is its nerves?? Emma smirks at that one. 

"Yes Miss Mills my eyes are focused on the road don't worry!' so what time did you say lunchtime or after work?" 

"After work would be okay for me, how does that suit you?" 

"Perfect Regina, Monday it is, oh Regina by any chance do you have yellow roses in your shop"? 

"Yes of course, are they for a certain occasion do you want to mix them?" 

"No yellow roses will do Belle loves yellow roses thanks Regina I'll get them Monday, I have to go Regina but I'll text you later if that's okay?" 

"Yes that's fine speak to you soon Miss Swan, Goodbye" and the line goes dead. 

Yellow roses, what does Miss Swan want with yellow roses and who the hell is Belle, the vein in her forehead protruding her nose is a little out of joint. 

Emma never really one to explain herself just realized what she said on the call and quickly texts Regina, not that she needs to explain herself but she does anyway

"Belle is my new work colleague and my boss wants to show her a warm welcome to the team and asked to find out what flowers she likes hence the yellow roses. Thanks once again for your help Regina, much appreciated."

Regina: you're welcome Miss Swan 🙂

She growls at herself for the relief washing over her she shouldn't be vexed if Emma has an interest in someone else it's none of her business but she is relieved all the same. 

She can't wait to get home and smother Henry in kisses she really misses her boy, and she's thinking to herself she might just get him that puppy he will not stop begging her to get. 

Monday afternoon, Emma and Belle decided to walk the streets before they finish up for the evening the sun is blaring the streets of Brooklyn so it was necessary to leave the patrol car back at the station. The both of them stop off for a bear claw and are just leaving the bakery when Emma nearly trips over a little Golden Labrador. 

She stoops down and starts to play with the little playful furball telling the little puppy it was lucky she didn't squash it's tail. Looking around to see if someone owns the puppy she can see a figure in the distance looking like she is searching for something, that something must be the puppy. She hands Belle the remainder of her bear claw and says she'll be back in a moment the sun is blinding her she sticks her aviators on and goes to approach the brunette. Getting closer she realises the brunette is the one and only Regina Mills. 

Regina spots the officer coming towards her but doesn't notice the puppy in her arm. 

She shouts ahead "Officer officer I'm wondering if you could be of some assistance?" 

"I've lost-- 

Emma sticks her hands out "A puppy?"

Regina is stuck like glue to the pavement unable to speak or close her mouth for that matter and then

"Miss Swan?"

Emma takes her shades off. 

"The one and only Swan" Emma responds. 

"Your a police officer? I never knew?" 

Emma laughs. "It's okay we never talked about my profession, I was saving it as a conversation over coffee later, looks like we may find something else to talk about now". 

Regina is just standing there looking Emma up and down. She thought Emma was attractive before but now she's going up on the attractiveness scale and has just reach the level of hot as fuck. She can feel herself blush she's lucky the sun is so hot today or Emma would of noticed that blush a mile away. Still holding the puppy Emma tries to get Regina's attention again. 

"Oh Miss Swan, I'm so sorry yes the puppy is mine I went to the animal shelter earlier on and decided on this little guy to become a Mills. He's for my son I was going to surprise him after school. He has been asking me for a puppy for the past three years and I've finally decided to cave in and get him one." 

She didn't want to tell Emma about Henry so soon but she had no other choice now but to tell her, not that she had anything against telling Emma but she likes to keep both herself and Henry guarded as much as she can. With that she decides to tell Emma to call to her apartment later on this evening for coffee instead. She lets her know about the back entrance to the apartment and thanks her once again for her help with finding the puppy and says she needs to get going for Henry coming out of school they say their goodbyes and part ways. 

Emma is slowly making her way back to Belle. Regina has a child and now a puppy, now she's wondering to herself is there any other surprises she needs to know of. Like a boyfriend/husband.

She's back and showered and ready to go over to Regina's she doesn't know why she feels nervous but she is. Stomach flips and sweaty palms she makes her way to her bug. She follows the instructions to the back entrance of Regina's. She's just parked her car in the lot and is about to leave the car when she sees Regina at the top of the metal stairs that lead up to the apartment. Regina has just pulled a kiss away from the cheek of a blonde woman after being embraced in a hug. Mal has just wished Regina all the best for her coffee date with Emma and turns to leave down the stairs. 

Emma slumps down in her car and groans out "Well at least I know now it's not a boyfriend or a husband "Hello surprise number three......" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Emma going to get out of the car, or should she just go home?? Decisions decisions.....


	10. Chapter 10

Mal makes her way over to her car, Henry is by the top of the stairs with the little puppy in his arms, he is waving but Mal has her back to him so he shouts down   
"Bye aunty Mal see you soon" his arm nearly falling off from waving. 

"Bye Hen Hen see you soon, give pongo some kisses from me" she opens her car door and steps inside ready to make a move.

She spots the yellow bug across from her and sees the blonde in the driver's seat. She gives Emma a wave being polite, funny she knows who Emma is because of Regina and Emma coming into the shop but Emma doesn't know her. She can't wait till she is actually formally introduced to Emma and actually get to say hello. Emma gives her a small wave back and straightens herself up in her seat and checks the rearview mirror. She grips her steering wheel tightly and lets out a deep breath, she hasn't noticed that Regina is still at the top of the stairs looking down into the parking lot. Regina spotted the yellow bug and is intrigued she's never seen a yellow bug before. The car door opens and out pops Emma Swan. Regina's smile widens and she is waving trying to catch Emma's attention. Emma spots the wave by the corner of her eye and waves back to the brunette ridding all the tension away from her body she makes way to the stairs. 

"Miss Swan, how are you? Did you find your way over okay?" 

"Yes it was fine, no problems at all, thanks for asking. She continues, that blonde girl that just left in her car, I'm pretty sure she was in your shop the other day when I dropped by, Is she your business partner?" 

Making their way into Regina's apartment after Regina leads the way with the gesture of her hand.

"Mal? No, she's my best friend she works for me in the shop when I need time away or if Henry is unwell she really is the kindest soul anyone could ask for. Henry absolutely adores her."

This eases Emma's mind somewhat she didn't mean to be so direct but they were right there in front of each other it wasn't a question out of the ordinary. 

"Speaking of Henry let me introduce you to him, he is inside with the puppy" 

"Ah the little furball how's he settling in anyways?" 

"Not even a day Miss Swan and he has already chewed two of my heel's. I'm going to have to send him to puppy obedience classes, he can't have my shoes as chew toys." I might send Henry along with him too. He might end up learning a trick or two. She says this ruffling the young boys hair, noting that it's getting longer and untamed. 

"Mom, stop it! Don't touch my hair!" He swipes it back over the side of his forehead.

"Henry I can barely see what you look like anymore with that mop on your head" he ducks down just in time before she can run her fingers through the brown mess atop his head again.

"Henry come say hello to Miss Swan, she stopped Pongo from ending up on the puppy missing list today" 

Emma goes red. "Emma is fine Regina, I wouldn't expect a kid to call me Miss Swan" she gives a smile. 

"Hi Emma, so you're a police officer mom told me today at the school. Do you catch all the baddies, do you get to kick butts?" Do you make them cry?" 

"Henry!!!!" 

"Sorry mom!" Henry makes small eye rolls towards Emma. 

"I'm not allowed to say bad words." 

Emma just chuckles at that. Pongo is doing zoomies in between Emma and Henry while they talk. Regina is over in the kitchen area making coffee and hot chocolate for Henry. 

Henry runs to his room and searches for a good five minutes and gets a classic RoboCop comic and brings it back to Emma, stopping in his tracks he looks at Emma and says "how did you do that?" 

Emma is sitting on the sofa now and pongo is curled up in her lap fast asleep, she just shrugs her shoulders. 

"Maybe he was tired from all the running around."

Regina had looked over her shoulder when Henry asked the question looked at Emma and pongo and thought it was an adorable sight to see. Bringing over the coffee and hot chocolate and seating herself beside Emma, they exchange a glance and both smile at each other. Henry breaks the smile by trying to grab Emma's attention to show her his RoboCop comic. He tells her everything he loves about RoboCop and asks her if her job is the same. Regina has had enough of listening to RoboCop and tells Henry he needs to go get his homework done before dinner. He protests against this until Regina says one more protest and you'll not have any dessert that quickly changes Henry's mind and he goes to do his homework, just before he leaves to do his homework he asks Emma is she staying for dinner so they can talk more about RoboCop when he is finished his homework. And yet again Emma goes red in the face and looks to Regina for an answer. Regina does insist she stays for dinner because Regina is making lasagna and that she hadn't tried lasagna till she has tried hers. Henry fist pumps the air he is so happy that a real life cop is in his house and can't wait to ask her loads more questions. 

"You don't have to answer this question Emma but how did everything go with Lily after? And how are you?" 

"No it's okay, I have one confession though, I ended up throwing the flowers up against the wall I was just so hurt and the vase was the closest thing to my hand." She winces, "I'm really sorry" 

Regina laughs at her honesty and tells her no apology is needed, she would probably do the same in her position if she was her. They converse over two coffees about what happened with Lily and how Emma was feeling. Talking about how Regina only recently moved to Brooklyn away from Maine. She didn't say why she moved just told Emma, she felt she needed a fresh start a second chance. Emma interrupts her and simply says "A Happy Beginning". Regina offers her one hell of a toothy grin and agrees. "Yes Miss Swan A Happy Beginning indeed." 

They talk some more Regina opening up a little bit more about Henry, how he was named after her father. She was going to name Henry Daniel but it would of hurt calling Henry Daniel everyday. She eventually tells Emma that Daniel was a love that was took away from her tragically, after Daniel's passing she learned she was pregnant with Henry. Her mother wasn't to pleased that she was having a child without a man by her side and forced her into a relationship. She stopped herself there.

"Oh my look at the time I must get started on dinner. Help yourself to more coffee if you like Miss Swan I won't be long preparing dinner". 

"Please Regina call me Emma, I'd much prefer it. Miss Swan kind of makes me cringe" she admits a moment later.

"Very well Em-ma" Emma then asks can she give Regina a hand with prepping anything, Regina hands her a knife and tells her she can start chopping tomatoes and then some onion and garlic. Every once in a while Regina would reach up pass Emma to the presses above them and Regina's perfume would engulf Emma, it would make her dizzy but as soon as Regina moved away she missed the scent straight away. Regina took a bottle of red and asked Emma if she would like a glass and Emma seemed to toss up in her head the walk back home to her apartment or whether to just drink water. It's a good thing Emma liked walking so she took Regina up on the offer of wine. Regina poured two glasses and turned on the stereo. Humming along to the song that came out through the speakers. 

Regina started uncontrollable laughing and was beside herself. Emma looked at her and asked her was she okay. Regina composed herself and said she was fine. 

"Monday night Mal and I were out on the town for a few drinks and decided to head to Joe's bar after dinner. This song was playing and it might of been because I was already tipsy but just as I got to the bar it was like it was meant to be. I turned to Joe with the song and said 

"hello, hey joe, you wanna give it a go? oh! uh" right at the same time!! More laughter erupted  
now singing along with the rest of the song

Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada  
Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya here  
Mocha chocalata ya ya  
Creole lady marmalade  
  


Emma just stands looking at Regina in owe of how beautiful she is singing along and swaying away to the music, eventually she bites her cheek and kind of joins in. She awkwardly shuffles left and right. Regina pops her hip against Emma's and asks how all the chopping is coming along. The conversations they had earlier on really made the both of them quite comfortable around one another they kind of just clicked. Dancing along to the stereo and prepping dinner and drinking wine Emma decides she would prefer this evening over any other evening she's experienced in her life. They share a few giggles Regina telling Emma about some of her kitchen nightmares. Emma telling her she's pretty sure she can burn boiling water. They have another glass and Regina has put the lasagna together and is ready to put it in the oven. A moment later Henry bursts into the kitchen right up to Emma shouting "on guard" Emma looking at the end of her nose and eyes travelling down a riding crop.   
Emma puts her arms up in mock defence and calls to surrender. Regina laughs at the pair of them then closes the oven door, that's when she realises what's in Henry's hand and all blood drains from her face. She has turned as white as a ghost. 

"Henry what have I told you about going through mommy's personal belongings."   
She exits to her room flushing as red as the tomatoes Emma has just chopped up and puts the riding crop back in her wardrobe. 

Boy oh boy how is she going to cope with dinner now...... 

Regina composes herself as regal as she can be and steps back into the kitchen area. She's about to apologise to Emma when she spots that Emma has lifted Henry up onto the kitchen counter they are both looking at the comic from what she can tell. And Emma has oven gloves on after checking up on the lasagna. Henry looks at the comic and quotes a line by RoboCop. 

"Your move creep"   
Emma gets one of the oven gloves and gets it to mouth the words Henry has just said in her best RoboCop voice

"Your move creep" all the while pretending to pinch at Henry with the oven gloves. The squealing laughter that erupts from Henry is like music to Regina's ears she hasn't heard him laugh like that in a long time. She steps back a bit from the kitchen area and let's the two of them continue playing for a few more moments she wants to keep a memory of Henrys laughter. Eventually letting her presence known she makes way to the oven Emma handing over the gloves with a shyness to her. Regina asks Henry to set the table of dinner and Emma helps him. The two of them messing more than anything. Regina claps her hands and tells the pair of them that they are like a pair of monkeys and maybe she should bring them back to the zoo when they have all finished dinner. Henry looks at Emma and sticks his tongue out, Emma returning the sentiment while mouthing blah blah blah. 

"Miss Swan is there anything you would like to share with us, I didn't quite catch what you just said" looking at Emma with a raised eyebrow. 

Emma hangs her head after been caught by Regina and Henry looks at her as if to say haha you got in trouble. 

"And that will be enough from you Henry Mills, next time I see that tongue sticking out, I'm going to lather it with soap!" Her arms folded across her chest giving her son a pointed look." 

Emma returns Henry's smirk and he groans out "Emma started it!"

"I'll have no tell tale or fibbers in this household Henry Mills." Regina turns to the oven trying to contain her laughter clearly amused by Emma and Henry's connection. 

They all sit down for dinner, Regina wasn't lying when she was saying her lasagna was the best it truly was. So good Emma asked for a second serving. Regina was only too pleased to fill the plate again. The two women sat through listening to Henry speak about RoboCop and school and asking Emma a million and one questions about work. To stop all the questions about work Regina said dessert was ready and Henry could have an extra scoop of ice cream with his apple turnover. Emma told Henry that if he was on his best behaviour in school and at home with pongo over the next two weeks, and if Regina allows it of course that she would bring him for a spin in the patrol car. Henry begged and begged Regina to go. On one condition he actually brushed his teeth before getting into bed tonight. Henry raced away from the dining table ran to his room put his pyjamas on and washed his hands then he came back out into the dining area with a toothbrush in his mouth toothpaste foaming everywhere. Regina and Emma couldn't hold the laughter in at the sight before them. 

"I cromise to bush my teet every nigh beore bed" Henry tried saying with the toothbrush in his mouth. 

"Henry, get back into the bathroom you'll dribble toothpaste everywhere." 

Henry giggles and spins on his heels and boots it back to the bathroom. 

"Well Miss Swan where were you and your patrol car when I actually needed Henry to brush his teeth on previous nights. It's extremely kind of you to let him ride in the patrol car, are you sure it won't be a problem." 

"Nah it'll be fine and plus it's my patrol car, I'm not an officer I'm a lieutenant I can pull some strings." 

  
It's getting late into the evening and Emma mentions that she must get a move on and asks Regina will her bug be okay in the parking lot and Regina ensures that it will be fine, Emma will call back tomorrow to get it. Regina offers to make coffee before she goes and she accepts. 

"Sorry about earlier on when Henry had the riding crop in your face Emma, I didn't mean to shout the way I did. It's just it was a gift from when I younger, it's probably the only item I brought from Maine apart from Henry and I. I use to horse back ride when I was younger it's a reminder of simpler times when I felt so carefree. It was so nice to get on a horse and just ride into the wind. It's the only time I ever felt free from everything and everyone." She's sitting with her thoughts for a moment. 

"I completely forgot about Regina, the kid was too busy making RoboCop references it completely slipped my mind. He's a good kid Regina and you can see he adores you so much."

"I really hope that is true, it was hard at the start. Taking him out of school trying to make new friends he hated me for it at the beginning. Coming in from school and going straight to his room." The pain is evident on her face almost like she's trying to fight back tears. 

Emma doesn't know what to say, but her hand does it for her, without realising or actually having any control her hand reaches out and takes Regina's hand in her own and she tells Regina that it's evident Henry loves her and he will understand in time that this is the right move for the both of them. Regina stiffens at the contact of Emma's hand at first and then relaxes she gives Emma's hand a small squeeze confirming she agrees somewhat with what Emma has just said. None of them let go they just sit in silence holding each others hand smiling. Then stomping footsteps and puppy paws make their presence known and they both break the contact as if they were just burnt by a flame. 

"Mom pongo is after doing a stinkie in the hall way" he says through a pinched nose and they both laugh at Henry. 

Emma says she better get going before it gets any later and Regina asks her to hold a moment and she'll see her out. She says goodbye and goodnight to Henry and Henry hopes to see her again soon. 

Regina and Emma make way to the door and Emma steps outside she jams her hands in her back pockets rolling back and forth on her heels. She thanks Regina for dinner and the chats and tells her she thinks Henry is a really cute kid. Regina thanks her for staying for dinner and keeping her company but she needs to do some work on her chopping skills. Emma rolls her eyes. Not breaking eye contact she says goodbye and goes to walk backwards while waving so she can look at Regina till she closes the door. Then a puppy yelp appears out of nowhere and Emma nearly falls to the ground. Regina grabs her arm firmly and stops her fall. 

"Pongo!!!!" Get inside you little rascal!!" 

"Twice in two weeks Regina you've saved me, I think I'm going to have to start calling you my saviour." 

"Are you sure you're in the right profession Miss Swan. Oh I'm sorry Emma"

"No it's okay I'm getting use to the Miss Swan now, just don't tell anyone else or I'll never live it down." 

Regina puts her hand on Emma's arm and leans in towards Emma's ear and whispers

"Your secret is safe with me Miss Swan"

Emma can feel a heat between her legs at the whisper and tries to play it cool. 

"You'll have to keep your word Regina, it would be an awful shame if I had to come here some night and handcuff you and bring you down to the station for the night." 

The two of them both laugh and eventually say goodnight. Emma walks home with a cheesy grin on her face absolutely nothing can take the smile off her face she looks so goofy but she doesn't care. 

Regina bypasses the kitchen and goes straight to her room. She opens her wardrobe. 

She cracks the riding crop on her hand. 

"I'll see your handcuffs Miss Swan and raise you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably from here on in you'll have some mature content. I'll give the warning in the notes from now on, just incase it's not your style. Thank you for reading up to as far as here. And if you want to continue thank you again 💜

The next day Emma and Belle are in the patrol car Emma asked could they spin by and pick up her bug from Regina's she needs it so she can get some shopping into the apartment. They spin around and spot Regina parking up in the mercedes. The girls get out of the patrol and make way towards Regina. 

"Hey Regina, just popped by to get my car.'  
Belle this is Regina, Regina this is Belle my new partner on the job." 

Regina extends her hand to Belle and the three of them talk for a moment. Emma asking how Henry is and the little furball. Belle telling Regina how beautiful the yellow roses were. After they talk, they make way to leave after saying goodbye and then just before Belle gets into the patrol car and Emma into her bug they both hear Regina call out. 

"Miss Swan, both Henry and I are having a movie night on Friday you're more than welcome to join us, it's a RoboCop marathon Henry actually asked would you like to join us. Emma cringed at the Miss Swan statement, not because Regina said it, she loves when Regina calls her Miss Swan. She cringed because she seen the look Belle gave her. She agreed on calling over. She told Regina she would message her later to finalise everything. 

"Miss Swan?? I've never heard you been called Miss Swan before" and also when you said Regina was good looking I really didn't think she was going to be that good looking. What's the deal with you two anyways" 

"That's a story for another day, and Belle please whatever you do, do not address me as Miss Swan in front of anyone in work please!!" 

"My lips are sealed" 

"Good because I wouldn't like to put you on the graveyard shift with Graham" 

"My lips are definitely sealed I promise I won't breathe a word. Miss Swan." She puts her hands up and says she's done with joking around and jumps into the patrol car. 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It's the evening time and Emma's back home after work and getting a few bits in for a bite to eat and whatnot she decides to text Regina about Friday. 

"Hey Regina, how's things just confirming Friday for the little guy. What time do you think you'll be starting the movies at?" 

"Hello to you Miss Swan, I'm sure six in the evening would be alright if that's okay with you. I don't want Henry staying up too late and I'm really not impressed that we'll be watching robocop but he hasn't stopped since he found out about you being a police officer! I can't deny my son happiness! I bought him that comic when we first moved to Brooklyn he told me he didn't like it, and yesterday all of a sudden he couldn't get enough of it. I think I owe you some thanks Miss Swan I haven't seen or heard him so happy in a long time!

"🙂🙂🙂🙂 He's a cute kid Regina, I'm glad I could put a smile on his face, he made me smile too! I stick to my word though I'll bring him in the car in two weeks. Of course once it's okay with you.

Ps: speaking of sticking to the word. I don't believe you stuck to your word from last night!!!

"You have me lost Miss Swan, are we speaking in tongues? What word was I supposed to be sticking to?"

"Miss Swan" 

"Why are you writing your own name in a message Emma?" 

"They were the words you were supposed to be sticking to Regina" 

"You are making no sense to me Miss Swan, either you are going to elaborate on what I was supposed to be sticking to, or I'm just going to go and make use of my time elsewhere!"

"You called me Miss Swan in front of Belle earlier on, You are quite lucky Regina that I didn't handcuff you there and then on the spot!" 

When Regina read the last message it just dawned on her what they had said last night at Regina's front door just as she is about to respond she receives another message. 

"Breaking the law Regina is a serious offence, the consequences of such act could be devastating." 

Toying around with her phone in her hand.. 

"Oh Miss Swan, the consequences of breaking the law wouldn't devastate me in the least, for I don't think the law is ready to deal with Regina Mills, choose your words carefully Miss Swan, because you'll never know they might come back and bite you! 

"Hmmmm I'll let this one slide Regina, just don't be telling anymore of my secrets 😋

"Or what? You'll handcuff me, and bring me to the station? What would your fellow officer's say? actually how would you even fill out the paperwork?" 

"Did I say I'd bring you to the station? I don't think I did?"

"Yes you did Miss Swan, you would handcuff me and bring me to the station for the night. I'm pretty sure I would be let go and you would be locked up for such ludicrous accusations."

Damn it! Emma is thinking to herself she never really thought this one through. Regina has got her good on this one, and she doesn't think she can actually find a way out and now she feels completely stupid at such a failed attempt of flirting she really didn't know how to flirt. She always felt so awkward and out of character and just like this moment completely stupid.   
Regina is sitting with her phone in her hand waiting for a reply from Emma. She knew Emma was trying her hardest to be playful but she just couldn't help herself to have the upper hand it was in her nature to always be on top. Trying to get back to a somewhat normal conversation Emma admits defeat and changes the subject. 

"You should come over to my apartment sometime, I've been to yours for coffee allow me to make you coffee this time around. I would offer to make you dinner but I don't want to poison you, I really don't think I can match your lasagna" 

Regina sighs she didn't think Emma would back down so easily, but in reality they are only new to each other and she supposes getting to know Emma a little bit more would do no harm. 

"I'd like that very much Emma, thank you for the invitation, how about Thursday lunchtime does that suit you?" 

"Thursday is perfect, I'll forward my address and directions or I could pick you up if you'd like?" 

"I'll be dropping Henry off to Mal's I'm sure I can make my way to you after that ,it's no problem at all!"

"Perfect I'll see you then Regina, I look forward to it. 🙂 

"Likewise Miss Swan, chat to you later I must go and prepare some dinner for this ever growing son of mine. I swear he was an inch taller this morning when he got up for school! Goodnight Emma see you soon 🙂

"Lol I wouldn't be surprised! Goodnight Regina see you soon 🙂" 

Emma puts her head in her hands and groans into them for about a minute. Internally kicking the shit out of herself for being an idiot with her messages. She thinks to herself that she may get a few one on one lessons with Killian on how to chat up girls. If she were in a bar right now it wouldn't be a problem. Most girls would be crawling at her sides for attention but when it comes to texting or just generally talking she might as well be doing it all with a foot in her mouth. 

It's Thursday morning and Emma is running around her apartment like a headless chicken she spent the whole of yesterday rearranging the apartment and cleaning it up. If she cleans it anymore she's gonna end up with holes all-over her floors and countertops from all the scrubbing she was doing. She's clearly nervous and when Emma gets nervous she pulls everything apart just to put it all back together again. She has rearranged her room and is finally sleeping in her own bed again, last night was actually the first night in long time that she actually slept without any thoughts disturbing her. It was the best sleep she ever had. She gets some clothes from her wardrobe and lays them on her bed trying to match something nice to wear for when Regina arrives she agrees on a dark green silk shirt/blouse and dark denim jeans. Once that's sorted she goes and gets herself into the shower. She's out of the shower and is now dressed she decides to let her hair dry naturally letting her curls fall around her shoulders. She has an hour to pass before Regina gets here so she decides to polish her work boots and rearrange the kitchen once again. 

Across town in another apartment Regina is sitting in the middle of a pool of clothes hating every single item of clothing she takes from the wardrobe she is so furious she just wants to burn the whole pile of clothes and tell Emma that's she has become unwell and decide for another day. She takes a few more breaths and tries to compose herself. 

"It's only coffee Regina, it's not a date get a hold of yourself" she keeps saying to the clothes all over her floor. Nearly admitting defeat she closes her eyes stretches out her hands and pulls up two items of clothing. She cautiously opens her eyes to see what she had chosen. A white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She looks at them and decides it not a bad choice and that they'll have to do. Showered and dressed she looks at herself in the mirror. ",Not bad Mills not bad at all" she grabs her stilettos slips them on brushes her hair one last time. Puts some blush and mascara on and her deep red lipstick. She's ready to leave now and looks at the time. She has half an hour to get Henry to Mal's and back to Emma's. She does send Emma a message just incase she's a few minutes late and doesn't want Emma to think she's not arriving. 

She arrives at Emma's just on time. Emma buzzes her up and is waiting by her apartment door so Regina isn't looking around for too long. It's a pleasant afternoon between the two of them. They talk much more about Henry and Regina opens up a little bit more about Daniel. Emma eventually speaks

"Daniel was obviously your one true love, when you talk about him, your eyes light up but then they dim just as quickly, you don't have to talk of him if it hurts you Regina" 

"It's okay Emma, I suppose I just talk about him so much because when I found out I was pregnant with Henry I promised that his child would know about him and that we would keep him alive in our hearts. What saddens me the most is that sometimes I feel like I can't love anyone else because I feel like I would be betraying Daniel and I know that's not the case but I just can't help but feel that way." 

Emma just sits and listens she knows she shouldn't interrupt Regina because she'll just stop herself and turn in on herself and she feels she needs to let Regina unload the weight from her shoulders. Two more hours go by and they have talked and talked so much about everything and anything, and at one point Regina actually let a few tears escape her, she flushed with embarrassment but Emma reassured her it was okay. 

Then eventually Emma spoke again.   
"Who'd of thought it that a couple of weeks ago,that my feeling sorry for myself ass would walk me through the door of your flower shop and have us sitting in front of each other today!" 

"Yes Miss Swan who'd of thought it is right." They both smile in silence at one another.

Emma's phone rings and it's Belle asking her to come in on shift, Graham got beat up by a couple of hooligans messing about behind some sheds on the docks and had to go to hospital. Regina could hear Belle asking for Emma to come in and ends up feeling deflated but she doesn't let it show. Emma hangs up from the call and with a sorry look on her face let's her know that she's needed in work. Regina understands well at least she hopes her face is saying she understands and agrees she needs to get going to the shops anyway before they close. Emma walks Regina out of the apartment and right down to the main doors. They both say their goodbyes and Regina is walking away and just can't help herself when she sees two people walking in Emma's direction. 

"Goodbye again Miss Swan, I shall see you tomorrow." 

Emma goes as red as tomatoes and just waves Regina off. She runs back upstairs and grabs her uniform off the hangers and is getting dressed. She picks up her phone and sends a quick text to Regina. 

"Strike two Regina" 

"Ohhhhh what happens on strike three?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" 

"Actually Miss Swan I really do!" 

"Lol! Work is calling me laters Regina 😋

"Don't work to hard Miss Swan you have a movie marathon to attend tomorrow. 

Regina can't help herself, she really can't and when she finds herself dialing the number she knows she's going to regret it. Then again Emma seems far too kind so she's gonna take the risk. 

"Hello Brooklyn police department, how may I assist you today?" 

Hello I was wondering if you could let me know if Miss Swan has arrived in for her shift yet? I have some information about a case she was working on that I'd like to discuss." 

No ma'am lieutenant Swan isn't here at the moment would you like to leave some contact details and I can get her to call you back when she arrives?" 

"Oh no it's quite alright, I'm sure I can contact Miss Swan another time thank you for your time. I'll not waste any of yours any longer than necessary. Goodbye." 

Two minutes later Emma arrives in the station and Gus can't keep a straight face, as soon as he sees Emma he walks up. "Hey so how was your day Miss Swan?" She shoots a look of death at Belle and she holds her hands up showing it wasn't her.   
Gus is laughing hard now and Emma punches him in the arm. 

"Hey what was that for?" Jeez Emma I was only messing, some chick called wanting to talk about a case she asked for Miss Swan, I found it funny, calm down he's still rubbing his arm. Emma gets up in his face through gritted teeth "Don't call me Miss Swan again."   
"Alright alright I won't I won't I'm sorry."   
Emma just snorts and calls him a whimp. 

Belle I'll be back just stall everything till I get back. Emma goes in search of Regina's mercedes and it's not long till she spots it making its way back down town towards Regina's apartment. Emma crawls a couple of blocks behind and eventually makes her way into Regina's parking lot. She exits her car discreetly as possible and tip toes over to the booth of Regina's car. Regina is unloading some shopping. She is waist deep into the boot of the car trying to grab some apple's that rolled out of one of the bags. 

"Ma'am I need you to stop what you are doing and show your hands" 

Regina turns to move to look around her and she can just make out that it's Emma. 

"Ma'am please don't make me repeat myself, I need you to stop what you are doing and show your hands" stepping closer to Regina.

"Emma this is preposterous, what are you doing?" Emma leans down over Regina the front of her body moulding with the back of Regina's. Regina's breath hitches at the contact. 

"I do believe Miss Mills you have broken a law, and when you break the law you have to pay the consequences." 

"Broke the law, I did no such thing Miss Swan this is absurd!" She bites at her bottom lip and is now wondering should she have really made that call to the police station.

"So Miss Mills I'll ask you one more time, please show your hands, I need to know you aren't concealing anything that can be of any threat to myself or property of the law." 

Regina lifts her arms slightly just so both hands can be seen by either side of her head. Emma straightens herself up and stands back a bit she gets a clear view of Regina's ass. Her pencil skirt sits tight against her rump and Emma wants to wolf whistle at the sight but she contains herself. She's not sure what has washed over her she has never done anything like this before and more than anything she feels like running away but she pulls up some courage from somewhere and continues with her game. She kicks at one of Regina's high heels causing Regina's legs to pull apart a little wider than what they were and leans over Regina one more time. 

"Miss Mills if you comply with me in this search I'm sure it will save you the embarrassment of being arrested and brought down to the station."

All Regina does is nod in agreement. Emma starts to pat down her blouse starting at her wrist on the left side of her body and down to her shoulder blade and does the same on her right arm. She pats down Regina's back and brings her hands back up to pat down her ribcage her fingers inwards gently scrap against the side of Regina's breasts. She moves her hands just a step in further till she can actually cup Regina's breasts in her hands. 

"So far so good Miss Mills, lucky for you I shouldn't be much longer". 

She puts her hands on Regina's hips patting around her waistline. She moves away from Regina's body completely Regina can feel the absence of Emma's hands instantly. She is just about to move and Emma calls out to her saying she hasn't finished. From Regina's knees down she know she can't have anything concealed because the only thing covering them is pantyhose but she still starts at the ankle of her left leg. She slowly pats her hands closer and closer to the hem of Regina's skirt waiting for Regina to protest and probably kick her heel out to get away from her but that doesn't happen. Regina instead moves her foot further left giving Emma indication to move further up her leg. 

"Miss Swan, when you are done groping at my body and actually find I'm not concealing anything from you. I will be going to your superior and letting them know an officer of the law felt the need to grope me in broad daylight on my own property" 

Emma's hand's freeze half way up Regina's thigh and her heart is racing what the hell is she playing at this isn't Emma she doesn't do these kind of things. She was just about to drop her hands. Regina twists her head down and can she the confusion all over Emma's face just under her arm.

"Of course if you do find something I'll be more than happy to comply with the law."

Emma is clearly and visibly shook Regina can see this so she continues to play with her words. She lets Emma continue on her search for something that clearly doesn't exist. Her fingertips start to slowly crawl up the inner thigh of Regina's leg and back down again, on the retreat back up her fingertips make a discovery. It's not pantyhose Regina is wearing it's stockings. She can't help but snap it back against Regina's thigh and this elicits a small moan from Regina. She lets her nails graze past the line of the stocking and sinks them into Regina's flesh for a moment. Her fingertips go higher until they reach her groin and then she looses all contact. She switches legs and starts travelling her way back up Regina's right leg this time lingering more at the back of Regina's knee and tracing circles with her fingertips. She starts her climb up Regina's thigh again indenting her flesh with her nails. She does the same with that stocking only snapping it harder with this one. After she snaps she stocking she nibbles with her teeth the side of Regina's thigh. Regina jolts. She moves her own body to pull herself up leaving her hand under Regina's skirt her fingers finding place in Regina's hip to hold onto. She eventually runs her hand across to Regina's ass and cups it in her hand. It's nice and firm she gives it a bit of a squeeze. She leans over Regina's body once more her hand sliding down between her legs. She's getting closer she can feel the heat emitting from Regina's core. She lets her fingers run across Regina's panties and cups her to the front. She lets her fingertips graze back and fort against Regina's lace panties, Regina bucks a little at the touch. Leaning right on top of Regina now, she leans forward and whispers into her ear. 

"Next time you say you'll keep a secret Regina, make sure you stick to it." 

She bites softly on Regina's earlobe while her fingertips still play against Regina's core. She removes her hand from under Regina's skirt and whispers one more time before she's leaves. 

"Strike Three"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning contains explicit content from the start, read at your own discretion... 
> 
> It's not a long chapter but didn't want to keep you waiting. 
> 
> I'll try and get chapters up when I can. Thank you for bearing with me the way that you do and thank you for staying invested. It means a lot to me that you all come back to read my fic xoxox

Regina was back in her apartment, she was dripping with arousal and really needed release after what happened at her car. She hasn't been touched unwilling by another in almost six years, she can't stop thinking about what just happened. She needs release and she needs it now! She makes way to her bathroom and turns on the shower. Removing her blouse she can feel how hard her nipples are when they scratch against the cup of her bra. Her thighs pressed together to shimmy off her pencil skirt elicits a growl from Regina. 

"Damn you Miss Swan!"   
Her speakers play a song to get her in the mood not like her fantasy can't undo it on its own but she is a lover of music. 

In the shower she fantasies about Emma she visions Emma in her uniform, she finishes work and is undressing herself. Her muscular torso glistening in the sun from the light shining into Emma's bathroom. Regina wants to put her hands all over Emma's torso feeling aroused and more than a little frustrated. She let her imagination drift back to Emma and the still fresh images of her semi-naked body filled her mind   
"When you're all alone in your lonely room  
And there's nothing but the smell of her perfume  
Doncha feel like crying  
Doncha feel like crying  
Doncha feel like crying  
C'mon baby, (c'mon) cry to me"   
echos around the bathroom as her fingers gently caressed their way down and began to softly stroke the damp flesh between her thighs. She conjured images of Emma undressing, revealing parts of her that she’d never seen but frequently as of late imagined. Her finger slipped between the wet folds of her flesh and she pictured Emma's uniform coming off completely leaving her fully exposed. Regina closed her eyes, willing the fantasy world to return and let her imagination direct the action as her hands provided the physical stimulation her body demanded. She cupped one of her breasts, squeezing her already swollen nipple hard between two fingers, feeling the familiar electric ripples of pleasure racing through her as if wired directly to her clit. Her thighs clamped around her other hand briefly, an automatic response to the pleasurable sensations filling her. Her fingers moved autonomously, their practiced movements maintaining the first flush of arousal with ease and building on it, parting her lips and easing towards her clit. She moved slowly, her fingers tracing lazy circles around it, careful not to press too hard too soon in case she gave in to her physical needs and forgot the fantasy of Emma Swan. In her mind she knelt before Emma's naked body, visualising her perfect abs and beautiful legs. Soaking in the detail, she pictured a smooth shaven pussy that demanded to be cupped and licked. Her lips parted in readiness to take her clit deep into her mouth while her own fingers found the firm flesh of her clit and squeezed it gently as she imagined licking along the length of Emma's folds while looking up into her eyes and watching the pleasure unfold on her face. Her neck and chest flushed a warm rosy pink as her excitement built rapidly, her arousal noticeably ahead of the action in her head. Her fantasy found herself being lifted in Emma's arms and pushed against the shower wall. Regina wrapping her legs around Emma's waist, her arms around Emma's neck, and Emma's fingers pressing against the sodden entrance of Regina. Fingers acting as a substitute for what Emma was doing in her fantasy she felt herself being stretched as she slowly filled herself, easing into herself. She sat herself on the edge of her bathtub pressing the heel of her hand against her clit she drove herself closer to climax, she twisted her fingers inside her own walls she stroked her g-spot in rapid come hither motions leaning harder against the palm of her hand. One hand a blur of motion while the other continued to pinch and squeeze her nipples scrapping at her own flesh digging her own nails into her own body. Fantasy forgotten as she lost herself in ecstasy. Every movement edged her nearer to a peak and she cried out with reckless abandon as the first ripple of orgasm filled her senses, causing her hands to clench, fingers pressing hard against her most sensitive flesh, she rocked back and forth her chest and neck red with aggression of the orgasm she begged to take hold of her. The water of the shower is like hot needles piercing her skin rocking under the pressure of the stream of water. Her hand is not enough, she pulls her fingers from the warmth of her core and roughly rubs her clit in every direction. She's building herself up her clit is erect and the bud is becoming increasingly sensitive with every touch. She takes her shower head and puts it on the jet stream. Her body is against the cold wall she has lifted a leg to the edge of the tub. This time Miss Swan is on her knees tracing kisses up Regina's legs . She takes some flesh of Regina's thigh into her mouth and marks it purple by sucking it in between her lips and teeth. She kisses the purple and makes her way up to Regina's pussy she inhales her arousal and licks her lips. Regina moves the jet stream to her entrance, Emma pokes at the opening with her tongue. Regina points the jet stream to her clit. Emma's sucks Regina's clit in between her lips and plays with it, with her tongue. Regina is rocking back and forth with the stream hitting different spots around her clit. This is Emma sucking swirling and biting at the sensitive little bud. Regina is panting heavy now she can feel the orgasm it's starting in her legs. Emma is spreading her legs apart wider. She can feel it coming up to her core. Emma has got her nails and ripped them up the insides of Regina's thighs with one eager swipe. Regina can feel the orgasm building and flowing to her clit she is rocking against the jets and her hand is greeting every thrust just as hard. Emma has sucked Regina purple, her labia swollen. Emma's tongue toys at Regina's entrance before dipping her tongue in and lapping up her juices. She plays, hunger taking over she can't get enough of Regina's wetness she wants more so she climbs her tongue back up to Regina's clit and fights it with her tongue. Regina is thrashing her hips thrusting them faster and faster she's moaning at each contact with the water and then it happens that gutteral groan from the back of her throat is making its way out she hasn't slowed down she keeps thrusting with the water until she's about to peak and then she hits direct contact to her clit with the jet stream and cries out in pure ecstasy. The wall cold against her, the water making her buckle with contact her chest rising and falling rapidly with every wave and breath she takes. Her body contorts around the showers head she clasps her thighs around it to remove contact from her clit but not wanting to let go. She's holding onto the shower head as if her fingers were entwined in locks of blonde hair. The waves are slowly dissipating her body, her breaths steadying. She looks into her room at the clock on her wall she has another two hours before Mal drops Henry home. She puts the plug in and decides to run a hot bath. She's lying in the hot water and bubbles she lazily strokes at her wet olive toned flesh and her hand automatically cups her core and the thoughts of Emma Swan once more invade her mind. 

Out of her bath and satisfied that when she sees Emma later on she won't feel the need to strip her of her clothes and ravish her body. She gets herself dressed, the items of clothing are really not for a movie night with her son but she has always dressed with a professional yet sexy look. Maybe the corset is a bit much but she feels sexy and that's all that matters. She's wearing all black. A black corset that has a push up effect on her cleavage and a leather look skin tight leggings covered by suede thigh high boots. She throws a long black cardigan over her just to tone it down a bit and goes out to sort out finger food for the trio later on. She pours m&m's chips and popcorn into bowls and some jellies into another bowl. She scowls at all the junk food but it's a Friday it's Henry's treat day and she's pretty sure Miss Swan would love all the junk too. 

Mal and Henry arrive just as she pours a glass of wine. Her cheeks are still blushed red but she doesn't care she feels alive and has enjoyed her few hours of playtime to herself. Henry has pongo on a lead and leads him into the kitchen area and places him by his water bowl. 

"Hey mom, I had such a good day with aunty Mal, but I'm really looking forward to our movie night is Emma here yet?' 

"No not yet sweetheart but she shouldn't be much longer, go put your bags in your room and we'll get everything ready." 

"Are you ready for your little date so to speak?" 

"Mal it's not a date I just simply invited her over because she gets on so well with Henry! Don't be make accusations that clearly don't have any evidence!"

"Oh of course use poor Henry as a bait for the blonde. Poor child maybe I should bring him back home with me." All said in jest Mal can't help herself. 

"You're insufferable Mal! How was your day get up to much?" Thank you so much for taking Henry I really needed to get shopping done without him asking me every two seconds could he have this and that." 

Then it dawns on her. She never did get the apples out of the boot of car in the end. She tells Mal she'll be back in a moment and walks out to her car she's bent over her boot again the memory of what happened mere hours ago coarses right through her body. She hears a few footsteps on the gravel it's Emma after getting out of her car. She's just standing staring at Regina. 

"Like what you see Miss Swan?"

Emma goes as red as Regina's lipstick and nervously flicks some curls from the side of her head. 

"Need a hand?" 

"If your offering!" Emma walks over and helps Regina retrieve the apples from her boot and takes the bag from Regina's hand.  
"Allow me" she carrys the apples for Regina and they walk to the apartment. 

"Henry RoboCop is here" 

Henry comes booming out of his bedroom and squeals in delight at the sight of Emma. 

"Emma you're here, omg do you want to see my new comic I begged aunty Mal to buy it for me today."   
Emma looks to both Mal and Regina and gives them a polite excuse me nod and heads towards Henry, Mal looks Emma up and down and mouths the word "hawt" to Regina. Regina just rolls her eyes and throws a tea towel at Mal. 

Regina asks Mal would she like a coffee before she leaves and she agrees the both of them looking over at Emma and Henry interacting with one another, Emma and Mal caught up with each other when Henry had to make a dash to the loo. Regina really does see the child like side to Emma and finds it absolutely adorable, but then she thinks back to earlier on and blushes she might be child like around her son, but she can imagine she's a fully grown woman in the bedroom. 

"You are blushing an awful lot Regina you sure that corset isn't too tight?' 

"Are you look at my boobs Mal, your just jealous you can't have them!" 

"Haha very funny Gina, right I'm going to go and get a move on back home. I want to see if this husband of mine has actually made the dinner this time!" 

Regina walk Mal to the door and they hug and say their goodbyes, she calls goodbye to Emma and Henry and they both wave and say goodbye in unison. 

Regina closes the door and thinks to herself . 

Right that's one down, now one more to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh do they or don't they....... 
> 
> Damn I don't think we'll ever find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! Sorry it's been a while getting another chapter going.  
> Life and all that jazz. Will try get an update up quicker if not I'll try make them worth the wait.   
> Fyi just so you know a few trigger warnings for this chapter and the next few I'll notify when they are over its just for you to know that they are coming. Once the these few chapters are out of the way we'll not have anything that will be triggering.   
> As always thank you for investing your time to read my fic  
> Much love Em x

Regina Emma and Henry are cosied up on the sofa together watching the movie Henry and pongo are both snuggled in between Regina and Emma and the glow of the fire lights up all three smiles. Henry keeps throwing popcorn up in the air finding it absolutely hilarious that pongo keeps trying to catch them but is adorably unsuccessful. Regina and Emma keep stealing glances of one another both always catching the other out which leads to shy smiling and Regina's signature flirty lip bite smile. The two women are enjoying a few glasses of wine with the movie and Henry was even allowed to have some soda with his treats this evening. He thanks Emma for that because he is full sure she's the only reason it was allowed. 

Truth be told it actually was, Emma brought some soda pops with her and Regina protested at first saying Henry's teeth will fall out but both Emma and Henry said it's only one and it's a Friday and Henry promised to brush his teeth ten times longer than normal. Regina has such a soft spot for Henry's puppy dog eyes she couldn't say no. And she also couldn't say no to Emma's puppy dog eyes. Those green orbs pleading with her to allow her son to have a sugar fix so late in the evening, she damned her internally but smiled so softly, she knows Emma is making way into her heart she's a little bit afraid but she can't get her off her mind. If she's occupying her mind she might as well occupy her heart too, but not just yet and she knows this. She doesn't want to get hurt again. Somehow she always loses someone she likes or loves. She swears faith has a sick twisted sense of humour when it comes to any kind of happiness for herself. She has decided for now she is just going to enjoy the moments as they arrive. And if somehow one of those moments turn into a forever well then so be it. 

Regina isn't even watching the movie her eyes are on the screen but she is lost in so many thoughts, a fingertip lightly pokes her shoulder, she jumps from her daze and notices that it was Emma, she looks to Regina then points her head downwards Regina's eyes follow and she sees Henry has fallen asleep with his head on Emma's lap and pongo curled under his arm. Emma whispers to Regina.

"He passed out about ten minutes ago but I didn't want to disturb you, everything okay?"  
Regina just smiles towards Emma and she looks at Henry again her heart swells in the moment. 

"Everything is fine Emma, absolutely perfect, I'll carry Henry to bed I'll be back in a moment, I can tell you now why he fell asleep, he doesn't have to brush his teeth when he's asleep!'

"Ah leave the kid alone, I'm sure he'll be fine not brushing his teeth for one night" Emma pokes Regina in the arm at that. 

"It's okay allow me to carry him in, he's practically in my arms anyway." 

"Are you sure? You could just pour more wine?" 

"It's not a problem seriously!" Emma gets up with Henry and carries him to his room, Regina follows behind to tuck him in and to give him a goodnight kiss. She's standing by the door frame watching Emma lay Henry ever so gentle on his bed careful not to wake him, she whispers night kid as she pulls his blankets up over him. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a badge and leaves it on his bedside locker, it's an official officers badge before it gets made for an officer she got it from Captain Gold and had officer Henry Mills engraved on it for when they go for the spin in the patrol car. Regina's heart is nearly bursting at what she has just witnessed, and she can feel tears brimming at her eyelid's. Emma is making way to head back out and jumps when she sees Regina in the door way. 

"Bloody hell Regina you scared me!" She didn't know Regina had followed her to the room, Regina doesn't say anything instead she pulls Emma towards her and kisses her on the lips. It's nothing special just a peck on the lips a mere thank you for what she's just witnessed and then pulls away. She looks Emma in the eye to see whether what she done was wrong and she can see Emma's face from the glow of Henry's night light that she has gone beet red and has an enormous smile. She has just gone extremely shy and doesn't know where to look. That answers Regina's question. She's sure she'll be having more of those. She tells Emma she'll join her in a moment she wants to tuck Henry in and she'll be back out again. 

She's down by Henry's bedside and leans in and kisses his forehead. "Sleep well mi Principe, sweet dreams. She tucks Henry and pongo in and even gives the little furball a kiss. Henry opens one of his eyes while Regina is looking at the badge Emma left for Henry, she's smiling at it and doesn't even notice Henry has whispered out to her. 

"Mom...... Mom?"   
"Henry why are you awake?" She says while placing her hand on his cheek. 

"I seen you kiss Emma. That's gross you have cooties and now I have them on my forehead! Why did you give me cooties. Everybody knows you get cooties when you kiss girls!" 

Regina was startled at first to learn that Henry seen the kiss, but then had a mixture of confusion and happiness. She just belly laughed at Henry's words. She dived down and kissed him all over his face. 

"Now you have cooties everywhere Henry Mills" Henry can't breathe with the laughter and pongo has gone barking mad curious as to what the commotion is about Emma comes back to see what's going on. 

Henry squeals when Emma comes into the room and shouts her name, asking for help. 

"Henry, why are you asking the cootie monster for help? She started it!" Emma is bewildered as to why she's being addressed as a cootie monster. 

A few moments later things start to calm and Henry finally gets to have a look at his new badge he can't believe his eyes when he sees it actually says officer Henry Mills. What's even more exciting for him it's not even a birthday or Christmas he is getting a gift without a need for an occasion. He shoots up out of the covers and darts off the bed and heads over to Emma. 

"Thanks Emma, this is so cool, I love it!" 

"No worries kid, it's for Monday when we go on the lookout for some baddies, can't be in a patrol car without your badge." 

"Come along Henry back to bed now, you have horse riding lessons tomorrow!" 

"Okay mom. Emma do you want to come watch me at the stables tomorrow? Mom can Emma come see me? My horse is called Pegasus." 

"Yes Emma can come along if she wants to. You better get to bed though or no-one will be going anywhere!" 

They all say goodnight again and Regina just stands looking at Henry getting comfortable again. How has her son gone so big. Where have the years all gone. He needs to stop growing. 

The girls make way to the living room and settle down to watch their own movie. Regina isn't really one for the RoboCop movies or anything that has violence in it really so she opted for The Notebook. She has a bit of a soft spot for Rachel McAdams. The two of them are both talking about Henry and the badge Emma just gave him, and Regina is so thankful for the kind gesture. They both steal glances to the movie but fully invested in the conversation. Emma tells Regina that she was just happy to put a smile on the kids face. Emma still doesn't know how to approach Regina about what happened earlier on. Then Regina puts her hand on Emma's arm while looking at the screen. Emma looks at Regina's hand and then up to her face. Regina is transfixed on the screen and Emma watches her mouth word for word what's happening in the movie. It's a scene between young Allie and young Noah. 

"Young Allie: Why didn’t you write me? Why? It wasn’t over for me, I waited for you for seven years. But now it’s too late.  
Young Noah: I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year.  
Young Allie: You wrote me?  
Young Noah: Yes… it wasn’t over, it still isn’t over."

Regina puts her hand to her chest and it's like she is in the moment it's like she can feel how Allie is feeling. Pain, love hate all the emotions Allie can feel against Noah. In that moment Allie and Noah kiss each other with hunger and passion. Emma can tell from looking at Regina that she truly loves this movie and especially this part. She is in owe of how beautiful Regina looks from the light of the fire and the TV. She can't cope with it and leans in and steals Regina's breath. She kisses her with such passion like Allie to Noah. Regina is fighting for a breath but doesn't want to break the kiss she pushes into it she can't believe Emma actually made a move. She begins to smile in the kiss. Emma feels the push against her from Regina and she pushes back against her. She takes the tip of her tongue and swipes it against Regina's lips in that instance Regina grants Emma's tongue the access it's looking for and allows her tongue entry into her own mouth. Emma encircling Regina for a few moments nice and slow her hands caressing Regina as she does this. Emma pulls back away from Regina a bit finishing with biting her bottom lip between her teeth. The movie well and truly forgotten about Regina sinks herself lower into the sofa the pair of them are looking at each other in the eye making sure not to break contact, Regina shuffles under Emma and Emma hikes herself up over Regina. She's looking down at Regina and can see her pulse popping at the side of her neck.   
"You are breathtakingly beautiful Regina" and with that she makes way to nibble at Regina's pulse point. This elicits a small moan from Regina and Emma can't help but smile against Regina's flesh. She pepper's her pulse point with small kisses and makes way to Regina's collar bone kissing along it and back up to Regina's neck. She's kisses up along her jawline and back up to her lips where she playfully pulls Regina's lips into her teeth and nibbles before kissing Regina once more. This time her hand is travelling down Regina's corset and onto the top of Regina's thigh. She swirls her finger in circular motions on the top of Regina's thigh playing lazily at the fabric on Regina's leg. Regina scoots over a bit on the sofa making room for Emma to wedge in beside her, the both of them end up giggling like two school girls that have just got in trouble. The both of them just spend the night talking and learning how they liked to be kissed hands entwined together when they aren't caressing one another's body. This is enough for them for now, it seems to perfect to do anything else to hastily, and maybe for once they both decided that taking it slow might actually make it work. The both of them decided this wasn't going to be a game or two. They actually did say they wanted to see where this was going and so decided they did want to take it slow. Although a few touches earlier on really could of lead to Emma being a pillow princess on the floor. Emma decided if they were going to date it was going to be done the right way and she asked Regina out on a date. She'll book a table for the weekend next and Regina agreed. She was actually looking forward to actually find out what it really does feel like to be wined and dined, not that she never was but it was all just a show for them to get what they wanted in the end. This made Regina go a little bit stiff and Emma noticed. 

"Hey, is everything okay?" Regina really did think she could tell Emma just exactly why she was here in Brooklyn. She sat up from the sofa and asked Emma did she want a coffee. Emma just nodded in agreement she wasn't too sure where this was going to go but she wanted Regina to know that she was right there. Just as Regina was standing up Emma caught Regina's hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. Regina couldn't help it she stood over Emma and pulled her in kissing the top of her head Emma pulled her down to her lap and kissed right up her cleavage to her mouth. Regina started laughing and pushed against Emma's chest. 

"Miss Swan I'll never get to do anything at this rate if you keep interrupting me!"

Emma just groaned out at being called Miss Swan and fell to the sofa in defeat. Regina made her way to make the coffee, and looked over at Emma she was putting more sticks to the fire squatting down her jeans tight around her ass Regina shivered. 

Coming back with the coffee Regina got herself cosy beside Emma she began to talk about when she was pregnant on Henry and how her mother wouldn't allow Regina to have a child without a man by her side. Her mother had already got a man lined up for Regina she had no say in how she wanted to raise her child and how she didn't need a man there with her to do it. She tells Emma how she still thinks to this day that Cora had something to do with Daniel's death, Cora never liked Daniel. She would always tell Regina that love was weakness and Daniel was leading Regina astray. So in the end Cora got what she wanted. Daniel out of Regina's life and Regina like a puppet on a string. Emma is just stroking the back of Regina's hand as she speaks and keeps giving her looks of support. One night they were heading to a charity event. Cora had told Regina that she would go as a plus one for Robin. Regina fought back when she heard the news Robin Locksley of all people, she screamed the house down, the man was a pervert even his smile made her skin crawl. She begged her daddy not to let it happen but of course Cora had already sunk her nails into him before Regina got to him. He assured Regina it would only be for the charity event nothing more and not to worry. The man cried behind a closed door after lying to his daughter, his heart was breaking at the coward he was becoming. You can't step out of line with Cora Mills and he is hoping one day Regina will forgive him. 

The charity event was actually quite the success Robin was kind mannered asking Regina nearly every ten minutes was she okay and did she need to go home she was enjoying the night and couldn't believe it herself. The pair got on like a house on fire. After a few weeks of wooing Regina, she finally agreed to go on a date with Robin. The both of them exchanged pleasantries and small flirtations throughout the night. She got to see a whole other side to Robin that she never knew existed and really enjoyed everything about the date. Maybe he changed and for the better she added. Six months had gone by and they had seen each other every weekend so far and now it was slowly falling into seeing each other every day, and with every passing day Regina's bump grew bigger. 

Two months later Regina arrived home to find Robin cosied up in the dining area of the house with her mother. She wasn't expecting to see Robin she was certain of that. She found out a few moments later as to why he was there and was completely taken by surprise. Robin had called around to ask Regina to move in with him so he could look after both her and the baby, but not before getting down on one knee. He was asking Cora for Regina's hand in marriage and Cora was over the moon. She could already see the name in lights Locksley&Mills Construction. She could see the name and she could smell the money. And boy could she smell the money. 

Regina said yes instantly, she didn't know if it was baby hormones or her own affection that has built up for Robin over the past several months but she felt it right to say yes and she moved in that week. Robin was with Regina more or less every step of the way through her pregnancy and he also helped her through her birth. They were a family unit and although Henry wasn't Robin's he promised to be the best father Henry will ever have. 

Cora kept pushing the both of them to see when they would be married but Regina didn't want to marry yet she was happy with how they were she didn't want to add the stress of the wedding to everything else. Being a first time mother everything was new to her. She was overprotective and sleep deprived for the first year of Henry's life any sound he made she was by his side in an instant. Sometimes she just stayed by his side when he was sleeping just to see the rise and fall of his chest. Robin always reassuring her that he was okay, and that he didn't need so much protecting Regina use to always smile it away, but deep down she was always going to be overprotective of Henry, he was a part of Daniel and at any cost she was going to keep him safe from any harm. She didn't want to lose Henry like she lost Daniel she couldn't go through that heartbreak again. Coming up towards Henry's third birthday Robin suggested maybe they try for a child of their own maybe a little brother or sister for Henry to share the house are garden with. The idea didn't seem too bad to Regina and thinking herself maybe Henry would love to be a big doting brother. One night the pair of them set out to be romantic while Henry was away on sleep over they had dinner and drinks and the evening was going to well it led them to the bedroom. They were both in bed getting frisky with one another and Robin asked Regina where her toy was without breaking away from the kiss are finger stretched out to the top drawer on the locker beside the bed. Robin slid over and put his hand in searching for her toy Regina only too excited that they were finally back to spicing things up, until robin called out and asked her a question. 

Emma is still listening to Regina she pulls her into her side and tells her she doesn't have to continue with what she is telling her and places a kiss to her cheek she can clearly see how upset Regina is getting but Regina tells her that she's fine, then she looks at the time it's getting really late into the night. 

"Emma would you like to stay? I mean it's getting late we've both had wine and plus it's a cold night outside you can stay I don't mind." 

"Sure I can sleep on the sofa it's not a problem, only if your sure that it's okay"

"No, I mean yes, yes it's okay and I mean no you won't sleep on the sofa, you can stay in my bed it's fine I wouldn't allow anyone to sleep on the sofa it's rather uncomfortable at times. I think I'm actually ready to go to bed now if that's okay with you." 

The two girls make way to Regina's bedroom, Emma was under the impression that Regina was giving Emma the bed and sleeping on the sofa but it turns out they are both gonna be sharing Regina's bed. Emma feels it's gonna be absolute torture under the covers but she's not going to complain. They both undress and Regina throws Emma a spare pj bottoms and a top from the bathroom where's she's just got changed Emma refuses the top and opts to sleep in her tank top and the bottoms. They both climb into the bed Emma resting upright against the headboard Regina lies her head on Emma's and continues with her story. 

"What the fuck is this Regina?" Regina's eyes fall down to Robins hand and she sees he is holding a strip of contraceptive pills. 

"Robin it's not what it looks like, they were a repeat prescription I collected them with my last prescription for next month. I promise you I haven't taken the pill in nearly a month. I can show you."

She goes to get up from the bed to go to the ensuite to get the pill packet from the cabinet and show him where she stopped taking the pill. She never gets up off the bed because Robin has pushed her back down forcefully onto her back. He's looming over her body eyes nearly black with anger. 

"I took you in Regina, looked after you gave you a home, spent money wining and dining you took you six months to have sex with me, I had to look at that hideous bump in the way too. It took nearly two years to get you to have sex again because of that stupid fucking obsession you have over that child, and now you're not going to have a child for me?" After everything I've given you, you think you can pull the wool over my eyes wrong fucking move Regina, your mother told me you were a snobby little bitch always wanting to get her own way. Kicks and screams when you don't. Ah poor Regina, can't stand not being the centre of attention. Well guess what my love your gonna get all the attention tonight." 

"Think you can outsmart me Gina you've got another thing coming." 

He puts his hands around Regina's throat and shakes her and with gritted teeth he tells her. 

"You'll be my wife you'll have my child and you'll look at nobody else, I see how you flirt with all my mates. I fucking own you Regina and nobody else he's screaming in her face now. "Do you fucking understand?' Regina is going red her eyes are watering and she's gasping for air she's absolutely terrified and she just nods in agreement. As soon as she nods Robin releases his hold from around her neck. She tries to inhale the air but it hurts to even do that she is shaking from head to toe. 

"Good girl" it's the last thing she hears before silently crying herself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please throw down some feedback it helps with future chapters 
> 
> 💜💜💜💜


	14. Not a chapter just a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!

I can't believe I haven't updated since February, omg where has the time gone!!! Not gonna lie I really did hit a brick wall on writing about my two leading ladies..... 

I'm really sorry it has took so long to even pen anything down to paper, writers block is real and insufferable!!! 

Guess what though I have a chapter in progress and it will be coming soon so please bare with me and hopefully i don't let you guys down thank you so much to each and every one of you for taking the time out in your day to read my little story. And I really hope you are all staying safe during these trying times.... I'll have some Regina and Emma goodness coming your way soon. 

Much Love  
Em  
Xxxx


End file.
